One Night Only
by Blue Trinkets
Summary: He's the son of a CEO, while she's a florist assistant. They met and fell in love but things aren't so simple between them, he's not a free man so he tried to keep his distance from her, but for how long? A/U. Smut Warning starting chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**One Night Only**

* * *

326 x 556  
Fanfiction by:  
Blue Trinkets

* * *

Chapter 1: Attraction.

 _Earth, 20XX._

He never cared for flowers before. They were simply bursts of colors in the background to him, room decorations or easy last minute gifts when he needed to add something more personal than a gift card in a pinch.

But on his way to the newly opened cafe beside the flower shop, Mitsuru was drawn first by the wide display of colorful blooms among greenery, then by the slim form of the young woman talking to a prospective customer.

"Yes sir, these are Azalea, in the language of flowers, it means patient or modest. They look great with white Camellia, and can be given combined to express 'waiting patiently'."

The words made Mitsuru glance back at the girl as he walked by. She was pretty, with huge blue eyes and ash blonde hair. She caught him looking at her and smiled quite sweetly before turning her attention back to her customer.

Mitsuru looked away, wondering why he felt like a small kid caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. He shook his head once and loosened his tie before heading towards the cafe.

"Of course sir, if you're not confident she'll like such flowers, you can never go wrong with roses. Pink roses can mean happiness or trust. And red..."

When did flowers have such meanings? Mitsuru found himself wondering as her words trailed off to incoherence the farther he walked away from the flower shop. But why should he even care? He really must be having a mental breakdown. Mitsuru sighed as he pushed the glass door open and walked into the cafe.

Several minutes later he walked out again and chose a table that would give him a good vantage view of the front of the flower shop. _Just human curiosity._ He thought, and seconds later felt stupid for trying to justify his actions to himself.

But all thoughts scattered when he caught sight of the girl again. She has just stepped out of the shop with a huge bundle of sunflowers and placed them on her work table. The man from earlier stood close by with a small smile on his face. She kept a light conversation as she arranged the bouquet, working briskly but expertly.

"Here you go sir, I'm sure she'll love them!" The girl said enthusiastically as she handed him the flowers.

The man gave his thanks and walked off, while the girl waved happily at him. It was then that she turned her head and looked in Mitsuru's way, and for some reason, his breath hitched as their eyes met.

 _What the hell is this?_ He thought, a little disturbed. He's no green boy to be affected by a girl's sweet smile. He had met others more beautiful, more sophisticated, more polished than her.

She, in contrast, looked no older than a senior in high school or a college freshman. Granted she's pretty, with long wavy hair tied in pigtails. Still, she looks so...domestic. She wore a dark green apron bearing the shop's name with a modest, cream-colored dress beneath it, yellow flower prints added color to her otherwise bland clothing. And yet...Mitsuru found himself drawn to her.

"Kokoro could you please arrange 24 pink carnations with 16 daisies. Then deliver them to this address by 6:00 p.m?"

A voice from the flower shop spoke, Kokoro turned and responded. "Of course, I'll work on it right away."

 _So, that's her name._ Mitsuru thought. _Kokoro, 'heart' huh?_ For some reason, he thought it suited her. She was clearly enthused with her job, all radiant smiles and happy chattering that could easily brighten the mood. Most young people nowadays hated their jobs and was unashamed to show their disdain.

Just then the waiter served his latte. Mitsuru nodded his thanks, but before he could enjoy his drink, his cell phone vibrated.

He grimaced as he saw who messaged him. The babysitter, once again out of her wits. Apparently, his 'dear wife' had thrown an impromptu party at the house, and was now drunk as a skunk like her guests. Their racket has disturbed Naomi and the sitter couldn't pacify her with all the continuous noise.

Mitsuru clenched his fists in frustration, knowing he couldn't do much in that situation. _Just a few more business deals._ He thought to himself, then he'd see the last of the selfish woman he was forced to marry. He'd make sure to get full custody of the child too, with a mother like that, Naomi would be scarred for life if he didn't intervene.

All the warmth he had felt earlier has now turned cold, trust the bitch to ruin everything without even trying. Mitsuru sighed as he stood up, texting a message to the frantic babysitter that he's on his way back to the house.

As he passed by the front of the flower shop, he heard her first before he actually saw her. The girl called Kokoro was arranging a bouquet on the wooden table, several bundles of loose flowers lay scattered on top of it. She was humming to herself as she worked, as cheerful as ever even with her back turned.

Mitsuru didn't know what possessed him to stop, even with the situation going on in his house, he couldn't force himself to move. Her face, he wanted to see her face again.

"Um, miss? Could you help me select some flowers?"

-o-

 _He's so handsome._ Was her first thought when she saw him. But he has this air of coldness about him, an aura of aloofness, probably one of those 'leave me damn alone' kind of people. Too bad, the serious, brooding types have always scared her off.

But his eyes. They were the most beautiful, piercing green eyes she has ever seen.  
Dark hair with green eyes, a combination that has always greatly appealed to her. His hair was slicked back, giving him a look that was so suave, so cool, it made her heart flutter.

He always wore a suit and tie, probably worked in some company. He looked so smart, so...confident and mature, unlike the boys in school.

She had seen him visiting the cafe next door since they opened last week. But this was the first time he actually noticed she existed.

 _My poor heart,_ Kokoro thought, smiling sadly. Her first major crush after all these years of being oblivious to boys, and he's not at all what she expected.

Besides, he'll probably forget about her after today anyway. Tomorrow he'll walk by again as if she never existed.

 _My love life ended before it began._

The thought came out of the nowhere and Kokoro chided herself for it. She has no time for romance. Summer has just started, and she has managed to fill her calendar with side jobs. If she's careful with her earnings, she could save quite a bit before school starts again.

Kokoro dreamed of opening her own flower shop, somewhere outside the city after she graduated. She could go back to her grandparents' farm and start her small business by growing her own nursery of flowers.

Of course, she could also sell the apartment her parents left her. But it won't be easy to give up the home she'd grown up in. Especially now that her parents are both gone.

The memories of her parents made her heart clench with longing. How she missed them! The pain never really went away no matter how long it had been.

Kokoro sniffled a bit then forced her attention back on work. She must remain strong. Humming to herself for distraction, she began to work on the bouquet of carnations and daisies that was ordered by phone. She'll have to deliver it to some address that wasn't very far from the shop, so she pondered whether to use her bike instead of taking the train.

"Um, miss? Could you help me select some flowers?"

His quiet words made her jump a little, then Kokoro slowly turned, somehow an odd sixth sense told her it was him before she even saw his face. _So, that's how his voice sounded like._ She thought. Deep, resonating male voice she found oddly soothing.

"Uh, yes of course sir." She nearly stammered, suddenly nervous and jittery. "If you'll tell me something about the recipient, we can start from there."

He looked away and glanced a few times at the flowers. "On second thought, I changed my mind. Thanks anyway...Kokoro." He said as he looked at the name tag on her apron.

"My pleasure, sir. " She smiled a little shakily, hearing him call her name made butterflies dance in her stomach. Just what is this? "Please drop by again."

-o-

Well, apparently she was wrong. Kokoro couldn't believe it when he smiled at her the next day as he passed by the flower shop on his way to the cafe.

Albeit it was a small, brief smile. Nevertheless, the whole world seemed to stop for Kokoro when he looked at her way and acknowledged her with a smile.

 _I'm so pathetic._ Kokoro thought to herself. _Being flustered over a smile when I don't even know his name...but I don't care!_ She was deliriously happy the entire day. The whole world seemed painted with brighter colors somehow, even the flowers appear more vibrant, more -

"Earth to Kokoro, earth to Kokoro...can you hear me?"

"Oh Miku!" Kokoro gasped in mild surprise. "When did you arrive?"

"Well duh?! Miku's been standing here for like...five minutes already. No, make that ten." Miku grumbled. "It's not like you to stare off to space. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Kokoro laughed lightly. "I was just...thinking."

"Hmmm." Miku looked at her for a bit as if trying to read her thoughts. "Anyways, are you free to go now? Zorome already ordered pizza."

"Yeah, I'll just have to freshen up a bit." Kokoro replied, untying her apron. Then she looked at her friend with a small teasing smile. "Have you two started dating or...?"

"Dating?" Miku nearly shrieked, making Kokoro wished she never said anything.

"Who would want to date that clumsy brat? He's the most insufferable beast I've ever known!"

"Um, if you say so." Kokoro smiled, not wanting to set off her friend any more than she already has.

"Hurry up Kokoro." Miku said with a small pout. "I'm starving...and Zorome probably started eating without us. That jerk!"

Kokoro hurried off inside the powder room to wash her face and tidy up her hair. "Miku..." She called to her friend as she stepped out, "I'm rea-" Her heart began to race when she saw him standing in the front of the shop, quietly talking to her boss.

"Oh there you are Kokoro." The elderly woman said as she beckoned to her to come closer. "Mr. Mitsuru here is looking for a house cleaner, I told him you know more people around here than I do."

"I...I can do it if your house isn't too big." Kokoro said, clutching the straps of her bag a little tighter. _Oh my god, is this for real?_

"My apartment is just across from here." Mitsuru pointed to the building on the other side of the road. "I've moved here about a month ago but didn't have time to unpack everything. You can bring a friend if you want, so it will be easier."

"If Kokoro is doing it, Miku wants to help too!" Miku interjected.

"Miku are you sure?" Kokoro said in surprise, her best friend whom she has known since childhood never liked cleaning house, she would rather style hair or do their nails.

"Of course." Miku confirmed, looking at Mitsuru with interest. "Now that I know who's your myste- oww!" She yelped when Kokoro sneakily stepped on her foot.

"Thank you for agreeing to help me on such short notice." Mitsuru bowed his head, "Can you girls start this weekend? I'll be working but I can leave the keys to the caretaker."

Kokoro looked at her friend who was a bit disgruntled but nodded her head. "Yes, we can."

After ironing out a few more details, each went on their own way. Kokoro still felt like she's dreamt the whole thing. Miku waited until they were a few blocks away before she bombarded her with questions.

"So, it's him, right? The one you told me about?"

Suddenly shy, Kokoro could only nod her head.

"Well, this is your chance! You can get close to him now. You have Miku's full support!" Then she hugged her friend from behind. "But you've got to promise me one thing."

"What is that?" Kokoro asked curiously.

"You've got to tell Miku every ecchi thing you two will do together. In full details!"

"Miku you're embarrassing me!" Kokoro protested, looking around to see if anyone was listening.

"What's embarrassing about it?" Miku countered with a naughty smile. "It's only natural to do such stuff with your boyfriend!"

"Enough already." Kokoro pulled away. "We better hurry or Zorome will eat everything."

"Damn, you're right!" Miku exclaimed. "That Zorome can't be trusted!"

Kokoro laughed as Miku began to walk faster.

-o-

"Wow. So this is your boyfriend's apartment. He must be really loaded to afford all this." Miku whistled in awe as she looked around. It was a one bedroom apartment, with a separate kitchen, dining area, and living room. It was one of those high-end apartments in the local area, so no expense was spared in the construction.

"Miku, he's not my boyfriend." Kokoro sighed.

"Well, considering he's the first boy you've ever shown this much interest, he's as good as your boyfriend in my eyes." Miku countered as she opened the fridge to look inside.

"Nothing but bottled water and beer." She wrinkled her nose.

"Come on, stop nosing around and let's get to work." Kokoro said as she opened a box labeled 'kitchen' on its top.

"Fine, fine." Miku grumbled as she helped Kokoro unpack.

Around noon, Miku plopped into the sofa with a huge sigh. "I'm so exhausted!"

"I'm going out to buy food. You want anything?" Kokoro asked as she untied her apron.

"Some ice cream would be great. Your boyfriend sure has lots of stuff."

"Miku, seriously!" Kokoro protested. "If someone were to hear and misunderstand you, it would be embarrassing to explain!"

"Yeah, yeah." Miku said nonchalantly. "Go on and buy food, else Miku will die from hunger soon."

"I won't take too long. Please take care of the place while I'm gone."

"Sheesh, you sound like you're his wife or something." Miku said, side rolling her eyes with a smirk.

"I...I didn't mean to -" Kokoro began to blush.

"Just go already." Miku said waving her hands.

"Then I'm off." Kokoro said as she hurried towards the door.

-o-

It was around dinner time when he arrived back home. Mitsuru saw that the lights were on under the door and wondered if Kokoro and Miku managed to finish tidying up his apartment.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped inside was something he hadn't experienced in a long, long time. The smell of home cooking.

Then he heard the sound of the T.V in the living room, followed by Miku's boisterous laughter. Mitsuru nearly didn't recognize his own apartment. It looked and felt...more like a home, less of the sterile, cold atmosphere it had been earlier.

The girls have arranged his stuff, even hanged some pictures on the wall. His windows were no longer bare, cheerful curtains now afforded him some privacy from the outside. Not that anyone could peek in as they're on the third floor.

Just then Kokoro stepped out of the kitchen, carrying a pot with mittened hands. "Oh, welcome back Mr. Mitsuru."

"Mitsuru will do just fine." He replied, "You girls did a great job with the place. I'm impressed."

"Oh...we aren't done yet." Kokoro said hesitantly. "We haven't unpacked everything in your room."

"That's alright. Is that for dinner?"

Kokoro beamed. "Yes, I made some beef and potato stew. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was going to order some take out." Mitsuru admitted.

"Good thing I prepared extra portions." She smiled. "Go on and freshen up, we'll set up the table."

When he returned, Miku was already seated on the table. "Thank you for the meal!" She exclaimed happily then waved at him. "Come on Mr. Mitsuru, you must try this. Kokoro's cooking is to die for!"

"No, it's not." Kokoro said blushing slightly as she set the miso soup in the middle of the table. "She's only exaggerating, my cooking isn't that good."

"Don't be so humble." Miku protested, grabbing her rice bowl. "Give credit where credit is due as they say!"

Mitsuru smiled as he sat down. "You two have known each other for long?"

"Uh-huh." Miku nodded. "Since kindergarten. I know everything about her. So if you want to know anything just ask."

"Miku!" Kokoro gasped, her hands frozen in the act of handing a rice bowl to Mitsuru.

"Thank you." Mitsuru said as he reached for the rice bowl. Their fingers briefly touched making Kokoro pull away abruptly, color tinting her cheeks. Miku watched the exchange with interest but didn't say anything.

"Miku is right. You're a great cook." Mitsuru said after he took his first bite.

"Um, thank you but I still have lots to learn." Kokoro said shyly.

"Hey..." Miku said while chewing. "It's okay to brag once in a while, you know?"

Mitsuru smiled to himself as the two quietly bickered while they ate. He hadn't realized how pleasant it was to come home to a warm, sweet girl who was all smiles and no nagging until now.

He looked at Kokoro's profile as much as he could without her noticing, he knew very well that she's quite shy, attributing it to her age. But, she really is so pretty. Blue eyes, creamy skin, and full pink lips.

Mitsuru found himself wondering if she has a boyfriend and quickly shut down the thoughts.  
No, he must not go there. He's not a free man. He must never forget that Naomi's future is also at stake here.

But, he has never regretted agreeing to that arranged marriage as much as he does right now. Ayumi can be such a bitch, but he could easily escape her toxic presence by leaving the house, her repulsive attitude towards her own daughter disgusted him even more.

It was a miracle he has not strangled her to death yet.

But he's getting closer to freedom. Just a few more business deals, then he and his brother can repay their father's debts and Mitsuru can finally get divorced.

In the secret recesses of his heart, he silently wished it won't be too late by then.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was actually inspired by a Japanese fan art. Wish I could post the link here but the site doesn't allow it. grr. Anyway, not sure whether this will stay A/U or will end up like some sort of 'reincarnation' backstory for the characters before continuing on to the current universe in the anime. Time will tell. lol

Rating will be switched to 'M' later for sexual content. Just a fair warning. :)

I watched DarliFra for Zero Two, but somewhere along the way I fell in love with Kokoro and Mitsuru instead, so they're my no.1 favorite couple in the series.


	2. First Base

Chapter 2: First Base.

* * *

"Here's your bento box, Mitsuru." Kokoro beamed as she handed him the lunch she prepared for him, wrapped in a cheery, flower printed cloth.

"Thanks, Kokoro." He accepted it with a smile, then looked at her. "What's inside?"

"You'll have to open it to see." Kokoro retorted teasingly.

"If you prepared anything that looked like a Pokemon, or any _kawaii_ stuff, the office will not let me hear the end of it for months." Mitsuru nearly groaned.

"Oh really?" Kokoro pretended to be horrified, covering her mouth as if in shock. "I guess you shouldn't share lunch with anyone today then."

"Kokoro!" Mitsuru didn't know whether she was serious or merely teasing him. Surely she hasn't prepared him a kiddie meal?

"Go on." Kokoro said, waving her hand cheerfully. "Or you'll be late for work."

Mitsuru glanced at his watch and realized she was right. He took a deep breath and looked as if he was about to tell her something but then changed his mind.

"I'll see you later. Thanks again."

"Later." Kokoro beamed, then walked into the flower shop.

"Was that Mr. Mitsuru?" Her boss asked her as Kokoro donned her apron.

"Yes, he has hired me to prepare his lunch too." She replied with a smile. "I guess he liked my cooking after all."

"Oh, so that's why you've been bugging me for recipes." The old lady chuckled.

Kokoro smiled shyly. "Auntie, I'm sorry if I bothered you too much. I didn't realize planning weekly meals could be quite complicated."

"No trouble at all." Her boss replied. "I've asked my sister for some of her recipes as well."

"Thank you very much!" Kokoro bowed, grinning happily. "I better get to work."

-o-

Mitsuru slowly lifted the lid of the box, he made sure to be alone when he checked the contents. It will be really embarrassing to be caught eating something that looked like he's stolen a kid's packed lunch.

But as he saw the food Kokoro prepared, he sighed and smiled in relief. Far from the kiddie meal he was half afraid to see, she has packed him a nice selection of rice topped with stir-fried beef, steamed vegetables, and some cut fruits.

He smiled in quiet contentment as he took his first bite. It tasted of 'home', a feeling he hadn't realized how much he'd missed until now.

Moving out of the house had been the best decision. Far from Ayumi's toxic presence, he could at least have some measure of peace in the apartment. He has enjoyed the quiet solitude for about two weeks now since Kokoro and Miku helped him unpack his belongings. And though he had to rearrange some of the stuff, he was overall pleased with what they've done with his place.

Asking Kokoro to pack lunch for him as part of her job maintaining the apartment had been a good decision. He hasn't enjoyed lunch this much in a long while.

What about dinner? As the thought occurred to him, Mitsuru hesitated, it could be too much work for her. She has been cleaning the apartment after her shift in the flower shop was done and did his laundry over the weekends.

But as he picked up a piece of broccoli and chewed it, he realized that it wasn't really the meals he's after. As good as her cooking was...Mitsuru knew it was her presence that he really wanted. He still didn't know why, but he really enjoyed her company.

Even in times when he doesn't feel like talking, Kokoro was comfortable with his silence, in the same measure she's comfortable engaging him in topics that interested her.

Recently she has taken interest in the calligraphy practice sheets she found in his study. His childhood hobby started with a fountain pen collection he inherited from his grandfather that gradually included calligraphy. He has become quite adept with various scripts.

Mitsuru could still remember the awe in her eyes as she watched him write her name in Copperplate script. Kokoro was so easy to please. And it was quite silly, but she made him feel taller over something so simple as fancy handwriting.

The sudden ringing of the phone on his desk broke his pleasant musings. Mitsuru sighed as he realized break time was over. It was his secretary, reminding him of his meeting in half an hour.

As he freshened up and brushed his teeth, Mitsuru has made up his mind. It may not be a good decision but...he's drawn to her. No use denying it.

-o-

"What are you doing?" Miku's voice made her jump, Kokoro gasped as she tried to catch the sheets of paper that scattered from her work table.

"Miku!" She gasped, laughing a little. "Don't scare me like that."

Miku pouted a little as she sat down to help Kokoro gather the sheets. "What is this?" She asked, looking at the foreign-looking letters written in ink.

"Calligraphy." Kokoro explained as she took the stack of paper from Miku.

"Ehh?" Miku said picking a sheet to look at the swirling letters, "Didn't know you were into such stuff."

"I'm still new to it. Mitsuru has been showing me how -" Kokoro stopped abruptly, realizing she said too much.

"Oooh. So that's how it is." Miku said, smirking. "Should have known something's up when you asked me about fountain pens and ink."

"It's just a new hobby." Kokoro said, smiling shyly. "It's quite relaxing actually, you should try it."

"I'd rather learn to do nail art." Miku retorted as she picked up a sheet. "Calligraphy doesn't look useful much."

"It's more for meditation and relaxation." Kokoro said with a smile. "When I get better at this, I will write the customers' names in Copperplate on their cards. I'm sure the receiver will find it more romantic. Also, I can write personal messages on the bouquet wraps or ribbons..."

But before Miku could say anything, her cell phone began to ring. "Ugh, it's Zorome."

Kokoro smiled as her friend bickered with the boy who is or isn't her boyfriend. "Yes, I'm on my way! Don't have to tell me twice!" Miku grumbled as she ended the call.

"I have to go now, Zorome's soccer team have a match this evening. Want to come?"

Kokoro shook her head. "Go on without me, I still have work to do this evening."

"Work...or pleasure?" Miku asked with an arched brow.

"Miku!" Kokoro blushed a little, but her friend wasn't backing down.

"Just think about it...there's only the two of you in that apartment. Shouldn't I be worried?"

"Mitsuru is not like that." Kokoro said, "He's a gentleman."

Miku snorted as she crossed her arms on her chest. "That worries me even more."

"What do you mean?"

Before Miku could reply, her phone started to ring again. Exasperated she picked it up and yelled at the caller. "Yes! I'm on my way! Stop complaining! Have you checked your locker? No? Well dummy, what are you waiting for?"

Zorome was still talking when Miku cut the call short. "That brat. He can't find his way out of a paper bag without me!"

Kokoro laughed lightly as she waved her friend off. "Go and rescue him."

"Hey, this talk about Mitsuru isn't over!"

"Okay, okay." Kokoro said with a smile. "Take care Miku. See you later."

-o-

She was vacuuming the carpet so she didn't hear him enter the apartment. It didn't help either that she was listening to music with headphones, so when she turned to see him standing there, Kokoro felt her heart jump to her throat.

"When did you get here?" She gasped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Mitsuru apologized as he took off his shoes at the entryway.

"You're back early." Kokoro said, then realized it wasn't her place to say such things. "Have you eaten? I can fix you something quick." She added hurriedly.

"I'd like that." He said quietly, smiling slightly.

 _God, he's so handsome, it should be a sin to be so attractive._ Kokoro thought, for a moment too distracted to move from her spot.

"Is something wrong?" Mitsuru loosened up his tie and paused when he caught her staring.

"Huh?" Kokoro blushed and looked away, "um, nothing."

He smiled then walked to his room, then turned as he remembered something. "Thank you for the lunch earlier. It was quite good."

That pleased her, Kokoro's smile widened. "I'm glad."

Feeling energized though it was just a small praise, Kokoro felt really happy as she gathered the ingredients from the fridge.

She was chopping cabbage into tiny slices when Mitsuru walked in the kitchen scrubbing his hair dry with a towel, he has changed out of the suit to a casual black shirt and faded jeans. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "Prepare enough food for two." He told her as he twisted the cap open and began to drink.

He almost choked on the water when Kokoro asked, "You have a guest coming?"

"No." Mitsuru wiped the water droplets from his chin against the back of his hand. "Aren't you staying for dinner?"

"Oh." Kokoro felt at a loss for words, dinner with just the two of them sounded...kinda intimate. But she's not going to decline it. "Alright."

"I'll prepare the soup." Mitsuru said as he hung the towel at the back of a chair. "What?" He asked smiling slightly when she looked at him like he has grown a second nose. "Been a while since I cooked, but I certainly do know some basics."

"Looking forward to it." Kokoro smiled back.

As they worked in companionable silence, occasionally broken when Kokoro told him stories about some of the funniest customers she has met at the shop, Mitsuru felt a quiet contentment.

There was something inherently satisfying in preparing their own meal. Mitsuru smiled at the look of enjoyment on Kokoro's face as she took her first sip of the Miso soup he made. Suddenly he realized they could be eating sawdust but he would still enjoy this moment, simply because it was Kokoro he's spending it with.

She looked so beautiful, without makeup or even lipstick that most girls use. She intrigued him even more.

He helped wash the dishes as well, reluctant to let go of her company just yet. He has always been comfortable being alone, but with her...there's just something about Kokoro that drew him. He still didn't know what it was though.

Afterward, as they sat in his study drinking green tea, he asked her about her calligraphy practice. Kokoro smiled and showed him some of her scripts.

"You've improved a lot." He nodded, "I think it's time you start practicing adding flourishes as well."

"What's a flourish?"

"Better to show you than tell you what it is." Mitsuru smiled as he opened the drawer on his desk and pulled out some paper.

It was hard to concentrate on his words, even more so when Mitsuru stood behind her and she could almost feel his breath on her shoulder as he leaned slightly to show her some calligraphy techniques.

"You've got to draw the long lines in one, sure stroke, otherwise it will look stilted or crooked." Mitsuru drew more flourishes with the pen, producing elegant looking curvy lines that complemented the scripts so beautifully.

"Here." He said taking her hand without warning and guided her to form the curvy long lines on paper.

But the moment he touched her, Kokoro lost focus on the exercise. Heat rose on her skin as her heart raced, her breath deepened. His hand felt so warm, his touch so gentle yet firm.

Mitsuru didn't notice at first, he continued with the instructions and guided her hand as he showed her the more complicated flourishes and embellishments.

"So keep practicing the thin upward stroke, and the thick downward stroke. Once you get those two mastered, the rest comes easy."

Mitsuru found himself reluctant to let her go just yet. She has such small hands compared to him, he could easily engulf her hand in his.

"Kokoro?" He called her name when she remained quiet.

But when he turned his head to look at her, Kokoro stood on tiptoe and reached for his face.

It was his turn to feel his heart race when their lips met. But oh god, what kind of chaste kiss is this?

Mitsuru groaned inwardly and took charge. Her lips were indeed soft and as luscious as he'd imagined, but she was too shy even though she was the one who initiated this kiss.

He felt the startled breath she made when he licked her bottom lip, then gently nibbled her. He teased the seam of her mouth until she finally opened to him. Her taste...her textures, Mitsuru could only groan, she's so exquisite.

And the more he kissed her, the more hungry he got.

Kokoro could only cling to him as he kissed her, her hands clutching the front of his shirt but neither of them noticed. Her first kiss, and lord, it was beyond her wildest imagination.

But it wasn't just pleasure she's experiencing. Something within her slowly stirred to life, and then it dawned on her that she finally understood what desire meant. She wanted him, wanted Mitsuru. Not as a friend, but as a lover.

His kiss slowly became sexual as well. No longer just an exploration, or a gesture of affection. Kokoro felt the blush rise on her cheeks when he began to stab her mouth with his tongue, innocent she may be, but she knew what the sensuous play imitated.

She gasped when he lightly stroked her breast with his hand. He touched her slowly until her nipple became taut and pushed against the cloth of her dress. Kokoro felt her knees go weak when he brushed the tight bud lightly with his thumb. The sensations were so intense, like jolts of electricity passing through her body, making her shiver.

Suddenly Mitsuru pulled back as if coming to his senses. He looked at her, her surprised blue eyes, the red, swollen lips and then the soft weight of her breast he still nestled against his palm.

"Oh god. This is wrong." Mitsuru groaned as he laid his forehead against her shoulder.

"Why?" Kokoro asked, confused. "Why would it be wrong?"

He hesitated for a moment before Mitsuru released a long breath then pulled back and looked at her.

"Kokoro...I'm already married."

* * *

 **A/N:** Can't remember which episode it was when the squad got their gifts. Mitsuru asked for a fountain pen, but we never got to see what he used it for. Was he a writer? A calligrapher? Hence this chapter was mostly inspired by that pen. :)


	3. Until Dawn

Chapter 3: Until Dawn...

* * *

 **Smut Warning:** Only warning you'll get so heed it or beat it. ;)

* * *

She didn't show up for days. Mitsuru kinda expected she'd disappear for a day or two. But as more days gone by and she still hasn't shown up, he began to worry.

Kokoro didn't even pick up her latest paycheck.

Where could she be?

Mitsuru was quite distraught, though he refused to acknowledge it. He should have shown more tact, more restraint. Kokoro wasn't one of the sophisticated ladies he's used to. She's far too naive and wears her heart on her sleeve.

He hadn't set out to hurt her, he doesn't even know why he kissed her that night.

No, that was wrong. He kissed her because he wanted to.

The warmth of her body, the scent of her shampoo...hell, even the baby lotion she uses, tempted him beyond reason. He should have let her down gently, but no, he just couldn't leave her alone, he had to kiss her, had to taste, had to find out if her lips were as luscious as they looked, or if she tasted like the peaches her skin smelled of so much.

She'd felt so good in his arms. He'd ached to fuck her sweet little body. She's still a virgin, he was certain of it. That was the only reason he was able to restrain himself around her.

A girl's first time must be with someone who cherishes her, someone who won't treat her first experience so casually...and he, a married man albeit an arranged one, certainly has no right defiling innocent girls, especially the ones who only wanted to be loved in return.

He felt his gut clench at the thought of some boy initiating Kokoro in bed. Mitsuru didn't understand the sudden raging impulse, the urge to...commit violence at the mere thought of her with someone else.

He shouldn't feel this way, it's not like they're in any relationship other than being her temporary Summer employer.

Clenching his hands into fists, Mitsuru marched into his room. So frustrated at her continued absence he wanted to trash everything in the apartment.

He's never been this out of control before. Mitsuru groaned inwardly, wondering how a mere girl could make him feel this much.

Deciding a cold shower would probably shock his senses back to normal, he grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom.

He had asked her employer who finally gave him her home address after growing concerned over her absence. But Kokoro wasn't at home, he'd dropped by after work each day, hoping she'd show up soon. Her neighbors told him that she'd been gone for almost two weeks now, almost to the day of that night he kissed her.

Mitsuru winced as the icy water hit him. What was he to do? He couldn't lead her on without telling her about Ayumi.

He smiled in self-derision. Fate can be so cruel...so fickle, so twisted.

Just this morning, he'd sealed the last deal needed to repay his father's debts, and help his brother rebuild the company. He can now divorce Ayumi, and he has gathered enough proof to show she's not a fit mother. The rest now lies on the judge's shoulders. He has done all he could to get full custody of Naomi.

But what use is freedom when he can't even locate one single girl...this girl who did nothing but turn his whole world upside down, twist his emotions into knots and...God, how he missed Kokoro. He missed the sound of her voice, her cheerful chatter, the way she smiled at him, fixed his meals, brought plants to his apartment, repaired the loose cuffs or buttons of his shirts, her incessant questions about his hobbies, even how she'd cry with the characters while watching her daily evening drama on her cell phone...and the way she would look at him when she thought he hasn't noticed.

Mitsuru leaned his forehead against the shower wall as the cold water pelted his body. Where can she be?

If she had waited until this day to declare her feelings for him...he could have at least responded more freely. Divorce may take a while, but at the very least he'd have a more definite timeline until he'll be a free man.

He has to find her first. Miku, her friend was equally distraught. And she didn't have to say it, but Mitsuru knew she blamed him for Kokoro's disappearance.

Washing off the suds from his body, Mitsuru grabbed the towel and dried himself. He has hired private investigators to track her down, but they're taking so damned long...almost angrily, he shrugged into a bathrobe and walked out of the bathroom.

Just how difficult is it to locate a single girl in this time and age? It was so maddeningly frustrating.

His heart nearly jumped out of his throat when he saw the figure sitting on his bed. It was her hair that he noticed first, long, silky blonde hair that fell below her waist. Relief washed over him now that she's here, safe and sound. Now, Mitsuru can admit to himself how worried he really had been for her.

And then Kokoro turned her face and looked at him. The serious look in her eyes halted what he was about to say.

She didn't say a word as she slowly walked to him until she stood close, so close the tips of her breasts almost brushed against him.

Like this, with his hair softly falling down his forehead instead of his usual slicked back style, he looked so much younger...almost like a boy. Kokoro felt her heart clench.

"Kokoro..." Mitsuru began, but she touched his lips with a finger, stopping him.

"Don't talk please." She said, then began to undo the buttons of her dress.

"I'm not very good at this..." She said hesitantly, "But please...don't deny me."

"What are you d—?" Mitsuru gasped, swallowing the sudden knot that formed in his throat as her dress fell to the floor, pooling around her feet.

He was no greenboy for whom the female body is still a mystery. He had his share of women, but his body's reaction to the shy, almost clumsy innocent before him was causing havoc with his emotions, his senses almost going haywire as Kokoro reached behind her to unhook her bra. She wore one of those naughty bikini type bottoms that tied at the hips.

Kokoro hesitated for a moment, her face turning flame red in embarrassment, but just when he thought she'd lost all her nerve, she pulled the strings holding the tiny piece of cloth together, and just like that she was completely naked.

Mitsuru could only stare, awestruck. God, she's so beautiful, the soft flare of her hips, the thrust of her breasts and that tiny waist...

Sweet Mother of God. What was happening to him? Had it been too long since he'd had a woman? That must be it...

Kokoro pushed him back against the bed, her boldness was so unexpected Mitsuru nearly lost his balance as he sat on the edge. She looked so determined as she straddled his thighs and cupped his face to kiss him.

"Kokoro..." Mitsuru said clasping her waist, "wait...we have to talk." This wasn't what he expected to happen when they meet again. It felt so surreal.

"I don't want to talk." Kokoro said, licking his lips, then gently biting the lower one.

 _God, where did she learn to do that?_

"Don't you want me?" She said, almost a whisper, the blush on her cheeks gave away her shyness as she cupped her breasts and lifted them up to rub against his face.

The warmth of her soft skin, her sweet scent drove his senses insane. Her nipple hardened into a sensitive point against his cheek, making both of them gasp.

"You tell me." Mitsuru nearly groaned, there was no way to hide how aroused he was.

Kokoro hadn't dared look down where she straddled his thighs. The bathrobe was utterly ineffective from hiding the aroused male flesh that even now was rubbing against the soft folds between her legs.

"Sure about this?" He hesitated, cupping the side of her face. "I'm not...I've never been with a virgin before."

"Stop talking." She said, almost an order as she pushed him down on the bed and straddled his waist.

She leaned down to kiss him, so nervous but so determined. Mitsuru thought she looked so adorable, waiting patiently to see what she'll do next.

"Yes, ma'am." He said in a teasing voice.

He looked so boyish when he smiled. So handsome...God, she loved him so much.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" He asked, caressing her cheekbone. Kokoro shook her head, but she couldn't stop the longing in her heart from showing in her eyes or the pain of knowing this would be the last time she would see him.

Mitsuru went still, feeling as though someone knocked off all the air out of his body. The look in her eyes...he didn't understand what it was he saw, but he cannot stay unaffected by it.

He pulled her close and tried to soothe her. "Tell me what's wrong...talk to me."

"Later." Kokoro said. "Please...ask questions later..."

"Kokoro..." He began, but she stopped him, kissing him in the way he'd taught her how. He knew it was a losing battle, there's simply no way he could resist her when he had wanted her for so long.

"Touch me..." Kokoro whispered as she took his hand and brought it to her breast, crying out softly in surprise when Mitsuru pulled her down and then latched onto her nipple with his mouth.

Kokoro closed her eyes and held his face as he suckled her, teasing her, prodding her nipple with his tongue, then flicking the sensitive tip until she squirmed from the intense feelings.

She gasped as Mitsuru took the lead, rolling over her until she lay on her back. He looked at her as he shrugged out of the bathrobe, making her breath hitch at the throat.  
Oh god, he's so beautiful. Lean and firmly muscular, he has the fit body of an athlete rather than one who spends time in the gym for mere aesthetics.

"Next time..." Mitsuru murmured as he leaned down to nibble her lip. "Let me undress you."

Kokoro felt tears prick her eyes at his words. _There won't be a next time. We only have this night._ She looked away before he could see the sadness in her eyes.

He leaned closer to claim her lips once more, rubbing his lips against hers more firmly, his tongue licking at the seam of her lips until they parted for him, until her tongue came out to meet his and a low, feminine sigh escaped her lips.

She tasted of innocence. Pure, sweet innocence he would soon corrupt with carnal sensuality.

Threading his fingers into the thick, ash blonde wavy curls that framed her face, Mitsuru held her in place and deepened the kiss. His tongue sank into her mouth, touched hers, and felt her lips close on it with a sensual grip. She suckled at his tongue with lazy enjoyment, causing his cock to clench and swell even more. God, the things she does to him with just a kiss!

His gaze went down her body once again, she's so incredibly beautiful, a groan escaping his throat as he pushed her thighs apart, and took his first look at her softest flesh.

She was wet, glistening with her own honeyed arousal, and her clit, a sweet pink little pearl, peeked from between the soft folds of her pussy, tempting his lips, his tongue.

"You don't know what you do to me," Mitsuru said in a rough voice as he moved closer, leaning over her until his lips could brush against hers.

"So beautiful..." He whispered before kissing the rosy tip of her breast.

Kokoro gasped, his breath, his lips against her breast only made her want more. Before she could voice the demand, the plea, his lips covered the tender peak, sucking her inside his mouth.

The tender tip he held between his lips throbbed and ached, ecstasy spiking through it, making her tremble as he sucked her harder.

Rubbing his tongue against her nipple, Mitsuru made a sound of approval as Kokoro arched her body, trying to get closer, pressing herself deeper into his mouth.

He sucked her harder now, deeper, his tongue whipping over the sensitive tip with such destructive pleasure that she felt her senses rushing out of control. Her hips arched, her thighs parting in an unconscious invitation, in a silent plea to be touched.

"Mitsuru..." she panted his name as his hand slid from her waist to her bare thigh. "What are you doing to me?" She could feel the slick wetness between her legs, she couldn't hide her desire from him any more than he could.

His fingers stroked along her thigh, stroking closer and closer to where she ached most as his lips moved to her other nipple, enclosing it in the heat of his mouth as she arched and silently begged to be touched.

She needed his fingers closer to her aching flesh, to the pulsing heat of her clit, she nearly screamed her frustration. But as his lips drew on her nipple, his fingers found the sensitive bud, gently circled it, and oh so delicately began to rub it.

Kokoro gasped. The pleasure was so intense.

"You're so sweet to touch..." Mitsuru breathed against her breast. "So responsive..." For an instant, he had wanted to sink his fingers into her sweet flesh, but he resisted the urge.  
As crazy and illogical as it was, he didn't want his fingers to be the first to penetrate her...no, he wanted to experience the very moment her virgin pussy first stretched to accommodate his cock. And he wanted to watch her face as the innocence faded from her eyes, replaced by carnal knowledge...

Kissing a trail down her torso, he murmured some soothing sounds when Kokoro writhed against his lips. Mitsuru realized that the intimacy was getting too intense for her. She cried out when he dropped a kiss on the soft crease where her thigh met her groin.

"Easy, sweetheart." He murmured, "It's just me..."

He leaned down to brush his lips against her inner thigh, starting from the knee.

Kokoro trembled, her fingernails digging into his shoulder as she gasped his name.

Mitsuru has rarely gone down on any of his previous lovers, and only if they asked...but this was Kokoro. She's his.  
And he wanted all of her, her secret taste, her secret textures, her secret flavors. All of her.

"Mitsuru...no..." Kokoro gasped as he slowly kissed his way from her knee down to her most secret of places.

This was his sweet. His most special treat.

His tongue slipped inside the tiny slit, and in one long, slow lick he swore he became drunk on her. The taste of her exploded against his tongue like spicy honey, like addictive, sensual nectar.

Kokoro bit her lip as she tried to pull his head away, but he wouldn't budge.

A rage of heat rushed through her soft flesh, making her shiver. His tongue licked, lapped slow and easy, circling her clit gently, too gently. She strained against him, unaware that she did so, seeking more of his touch. Her fingers twined into his hair, and she fought to breathe.  
His tongue was wicked, destructive. Licking around her clit one last time, he moved lower, his fingers parting her soft folds and moving ever closer to the aching center of her pussy.

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro whispered. "Oh God. . ." Her head thrashed against the mattress and still, he gave her no mercy. He licked against the entrance, drawing the nectar of her arousal as he gently probed her with the tip of his tongue.

Her hips moved, pressing against his lips as she gasped, reaching, fighting for something she has no name for.

"Mitsuru...please!" The cry was ragged, pleading, demanding.

Crying out his name, she felt his tongue ease from the tiny entrance, his lips moving, covering her clit and sucking it into his mouth again. He drew on it, his tongue flicked around the hard bud, until release exploded drawing muted screams of pleasure, lashing her senses with pure, absolute rapture until she swore she exploded into fragments.

Kokoro looked at him as Mitsuru leaned back, smiling at her as he rubbed the moisture from his lips, then ran his tongue over his slick fingers, capturing one last taste of her.

"Mitsuru..." She said, cheeks flushed red, breathless with wonder as she realized he has just given her her very first orgasm.

"You liked that?" He asked with an almost boyish grin.

Kokoro looked away, "Do you even have to ask?"

Mitsuru smiled as he slowly slid up her body once more, settling his hips between her parted thighs. "Hope you're ready for me, sweetheart." He kissed and nipped her lips.

He laced his fingers with hers and pressed her hand above her head.

"Are you scared?" He whispered, as he gently kissed the side of her face.

Kokoro squeezed his hand "A little." She admitted huskily.

Mitsuru paused as he gently turned her face, his green eyes piercing as he looked at her intently. "Do you want to stop?"

"No!" Kokoro gasped, there was panic in her eyes that made his heart clench. What was she so afraid of?

"Hush..." Mitsuru said, soothing her. "I don't know why you're so...why I feel like...you're rushing this."

"No more talking please..." Kokoro said, _We only have until dawn..._

"Kokoro..." Mitsuru tried to speak again, but she stopped him.

 _The little witch._ Mitsuru groaned inwardly as she reached between their bodies to curl her fingers around his aching cock. How was he to think clearly after that?

Kokoro was inexperienced, but her soft hands inflamed him as no one ever had. If he didn't stop her now he would spill himself into her hands...and he would rather cum inside her sweet pussy.

"Look at me..." He breathed as he pressed against the soft, small entrance. A harsh sound escaped his throat as he felt how tight she was. He kissed her as he reached between their bodies, gently spreading her wider with his fingers.

"No turning back..." Mitsuru whispered as he began to stretch the tiny slit, forcing her open with his own blunt flesh. "No turning back now...Kokoro..." For both of them.

Mitsuru held her gaze as he forced her open, wide...wider still, clenching his teeth as a tight resistance blocked his entry. Oh god, this was why he has never touched a virgin and avoided them at all costs. It's just too much trouble and yet with Kokoro...Mitsuru sucked in a sharp breath as his chest tightened with an emotion that was both gentle and fierce at once.

She's his. It was a primitive instinct, a primal possessiveness, but he couldn't deny it, any more than he could stop himself from staking his claim, from taking complete possession of her.

She called his name as he slowly started to fill her. Kokoro writhed beneath him as Mitsuru leaned back, his eyes going to where their bodies were slowly connecting. He held her hips elevated, his hands lifting her to him as he pressed against her harder.

Can she take it? He was stretching her, forcing through the tight constriction of flesh that has never known anyone's touch but her own.  
Kokoro could feel her body protesting, instinctively tightening to grip him as he began to probe inside her.

"Kokoro...don't..." Mitsuru groaned as she tightened even more around him. "This will hurt...you have to relax."

She tried to, but her attempt to relax her muscles had a different effect. Mitsuru gasped as she caressed him, rippling the overstretched flesh that encased only the blunt tip of his cock. "You're such a tease." He groaned, nipping her lower lip.

He clasped her hips, the muscles of his thighs bunching as he sought to restrain his movements, and then Kokoro felt the breath rush from her body as he drove the head, only the head, inside her.

"God, you're so small." Mitsuru said in a rough voice. His body tightened as he began to work the head of his cock into her tight, little virgin pussy. He fought for control, teeth clenched as he stroked her, short little thrusts that caressed her sweet flesh and had her shaking beneath him.

Her head fell back against the pillows, long silken strands of hair flowing around her as Kokoro looked up at him, her hands digging into his shoulders. The feel of his hard flesh stroking her, teasing just the entrance to her body only made her hunger for him burn hotter. She ached. She wanted him...wanted him deep.

"Mitsuru...please." Kokoro cried, her voice ragged now. "I can't stand it...I want you."

She pleaded with him until she was certain her voice would break. Mitsuru made a harsh sound and then came over her, holding her in place a second before he thrust inside her, hard and heavy, forcing her tight sheath open to receive him.

Kokoro flinched as a ripping pain tore through her, but didn't stop him. He felt huge, a hard, unyielding presence that would have broken her very soul if he had taken her against her will.

But like this...freely given, her heart could only overflow with love for him.  
If just for tonight, this night only...he belonged to her, and she was his.

His lips were so gentle, so tender as he kissed away her tears, waiting and waiting until her body adjusted to him, until the pain subsided.

"Kokoro." Mitsuru groaned against her neck as he pushed through the delicate, tight flesh until he was sheathed to the hilt. God, it felt good. So good. _  
My woman._ He thought as he flexed his hips, seeking the very limits her body can take him. Kokoro gasped as he pressed deeper, just when she thought he could go no further, Mitsuru showed her there was more of him to take.

"Are you alright?" He asked hoarsely, his green eyes looked so intense as he brushed the hair from her face.

"Yes."

"That's my girl." Mitsuru leaned closer to kiss her panting mouth, delicately stroking the tip of her tongue with his as he slowly moved his hips in a circling motion.

"Sorry...I can't be...gentle." Mitsuru groaned. "I want you too much."

Kokoro bucked in his arms, her nails digging into his shoulders as his lips moved at her neck, curses and whispered apologies caressing her ear as he began to move faster.

She was stretched to her limits, his hard flesh burning her, marking her as his teeth scraped the sensitive skin of her throat.

Her head tossed restlessly against the pillows, neck arching in submission as Mitsuru began a hard pounding rhythm inside her. There was no control left for either of them.

Mitsuru kissed her fiercely, holding her in place as her body began to move restlessly even as he ravaged her pussy with quick long strokes that stole her breath and had her senses rioting, driving her closer and closer to the brink.

 _Oh god, you're killing me..._

" _Mitsuru!_ " Kokoro gasped as she felt it building in her. A gathering of heat in the center of her womb, tightening, growing stronger, almost frightening in its intensity.

When it burst through her, only madness reigned. Kokoro screamed his name as she felt herself stretching, stretching, hot pulses of fire erupting in her body as Mitsuru sank his teeth into her shoulder.

She lost herself in the incredible pleasure, taken over by sheer instincts as her hips arched against him, meeting each of his pounding thrusts with a wanton abandonment that drove Mitsuru even more mad with lust.

Her eyes flew open, her hands clenching in his hair as she felt the swelling of his cock now locked deep inside her, spurting pulse after pulse of semen deep inside her womb. _So thick, so warm...oh god, Mitsuru!_

Mitsuru shuddered as he came and came so fucking hard he was certain he'd die from a heart attack. Sheer exhaustion sent them both crashing on the bed, utterly breathless, limbs wildly entangled.

He wondered what the hell just happened, he hadn't meant to be so savage, so primal...he'd lost control and taken her like an animal. Oh god, he'd fucked her virgin pussy so hard, it would be a miracle if she can walk after this. Contrite and feeling a bit ashamed for his lack of restraint, Mitsuru cupped her face gently, ready to apologize only to find that Kokoro has fallen asleep in his arms.

Shaking his head, Mitsuru could only pull her closer to his body, gently brushing the hair from her lovely face. She looked so young, so vulnerable...he felt another twinge of regret for the way he had initiated her to sex.

He can only make it up to her. And— oh God, Mitsuru winced as another realization struck him. He hasn't protected her. He's the experienced one here and yet he has forgotten to use a condom. He who has always been meticulous about such things, he had never, ever made a slip up until Kokoro. Not that he's afraid of catching anything from her, nor does she have to worry about that from him...still, it was really irresponsible of him to forget.

Mitsuru sighed, perhaps Kokoro made preparations, she could be on the pill or something. But until they've talked, there's nothing he can do right now. He liked cumming inside her sweet pussy though...he'll have to convince her to use the pill if she's not yet ready for a child. His condom days are over as far as she's concerned.

Too sleepy to realize just how irrational his thoughts were, Mitsuru snuggled closer to Kokoro, rubbing his chin against her hair as he gave in to sleep.

She was gone when he woke up. Unable to reach her through phone, and none of her friends and associates had even seen her...Mitsuru would have wondered if he had hallucinated about their night together, but the stain on his bedsheets, the flecks of dried blood on his body told him that Kokoro has indeed spent the night with him, gave him her virginity and once more disappeared without a trace.

* * *

 **A/N:** Muse decided to skip some melodrama, I just can't handle drama scenes lol so now that thing with Mitsuru's estranged waifu/arranged marriage thingy has been somewhat resolved without the waifu in question ever showing up. Yeah, blame the muse for that one. lol

I think there are only one or two chapters left to wrap up this one.

Yes, this isn't my usual vanilla smut...but sometimes has to venture beyond comfort zones. ;)


	4. Insatiable

Chapter 4: Insatiable.

* * *

 **Smut Warning.** Plot need not apply. ;)

* * *

Kokoro stood at the window that looked out of her apartment's backyard, sipping her green tea. For a moment, she closed her eyes, willing the mountain range and green scenery to soothe and calm the restlessness in her soul. In the late afternoon sun, the trees have taken a golden glow, and the buzzing of the cicadas has somewhat started to mute down.

She had no plans for that day so Kokoro decided to spend the time with a new sewing project, nothing complicated, just recycling her old denim pants into some sort of tote bag. The studio style apartment was smaller than what she was used to, but Kokoro didn't complain. It was close to work, and the local market was just a few blocks away.

Kokoro was about to return to her project when she realized that her black and red plaid shirt was buttoned crooked. Groaning inwardly she flipped the heavy braid of her hair over her shoulder and fixed her shirt.

The doorbell ringing startled her, and for an instant wondered who could it be, she's not expecting anyone to drop by.

"Who is it?" She called out to whoever was on the other side of the front door.

When she didn't get a reply, Kokoro looked into the peephole.

The sight of him standing there shocked her to the core. She barely held back a small cry before her own hand instinctively covered her mouth. She was about to double check she wasn't seeing things when he spoke.

"Kokoro." Mitsuru said in a low voice. "Let me in."

"How...how did you find me?" She stammered. "Not even Miku—"

Mitsuru impatiently banged on the door, the action was so unlike him it made her jump.

"Open the damned door before I break it down!"

As if galvanized into action, Kokoro reached for the locks and let him in.

"Mitsuru..." She said softly as he stepped in and slammed the door behind him without taking his eyes off her, carelessly kicking his shoes off at the entryway.

Kokoro stood frozen as if her legs have turned to stone. She could only look at him, wondering if she has missed him so much that she has begun to hallucinate.

He's angry. Though he stood there quietly, it was written all over him, in the tense line of his shoulders, in the rigid set of his jaw. He can appear calm and collected to those who don't know him well, but Kokoro knew just how close he really was at breaking point.

"You left me." He finally spoke in a low, low voice, so devoid of emotion Kokoro felt chills travel down her spine.

"Mitsuru..." At a loss for words, Kokoro could only hold out her hand to him without even realizing it. "You've lost weight." She whispered as if that's the most important thing to say at that moment.

"So have you." Mitsuru replied, but it was hard to read the expression on his face.

He didn't give her another chance to speak again, almost roughly pulling her close in his arms and leaning down to take her lips.

Kokoro forgot what she wanted to say as he pried her lips open, his tongue sliding past between her teeth as he filled her mouth.

Hot, urgent, ravenous. He has never kissed her this way before. The hungry suction of his mouth as he stole her very breath made her senses reel and she could only cling to him as the intensity of emotions began to overwhelm her.

Vaguely, Kokoro felt his hand at the waist of her cutoffs but didn't stop him when Mitsuru unbuttoned her shorts, the faded denim slipped down her hips easily and crumpled into the floor.

She made a small sound that was lost in his mouth when he slid his hand beneath her panties and cupped her most intimate flesh.

He touched her in that bold, unapologetic way that made her heart race, no hesitation, no reluctance. Just pure male possessiveness as he staked his claim.

Kokoro shivered as he pressed her against the wall and kissed the side of her neck, urgent and voracious, rough, edged with teeth and tongue. Belatedly she realized he was marking her. She gasped as he roughly pulled her shirt apart, buttons popping and scattering to the floor. Her bra fared no better, she could only hold both sides of his face as Mitsuru lowered his head to her breast, crying out as he licked and bit her nipple.

Everything became a blur of movement, she didn't know when or how his clothes were taken off, all she knew was that in the next moment, Mitsuru was lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his hips. Something hard and smooth probed against the tiny slit at her center, making Kokoro suck in a startled breath.

 _Too soon, not yet!  
_ But she didn't stop him, didn't want to stop him.

Kokoro bit back a small scream as he penetrated her with a single hard thrust that went so deep she could only clench her teeth as he claimed and stretched soft flesh that was still unprepared to receive him.

She clung to him, panting softly against the side of his neck as she forced her body to adjust. He's so huge...was he this big the first time?

The heat of his lean, muscular body, the scent of his skin, the cologne he wore...Kokoro felt tears prick her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She has missed him. God, she has missed him so much.

"You left me." Mitsuru said in that low voice, as he clasped her hips. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry...I..." The words felt so inadequate, so abysmally lacking as she tried to apologize, tried to reach the man who has withdrawn somewhere inside a defensive shell and closed off all emotions leaving only anger...and the primitive instinct to dominate, to possess, to ravage.

She bit back a cry when he began to move, raw and unrestrained, infinitely possessive. Oh god, it burned the first few thrusts, until her body adjusted and eased his way with the sensual moisture of her arousal. He felt so huge and hard as he took her again and again, his hips slamming against hers in a frenzied rhythm as he pounded into her.

She ached, there in that most secret of places that has only ever been his. Kokoro didn't know whose tears it was she tasted when their lips met, or who cried out first when Mitsuru grabbed her by the waist and almost brutally penetrated her with one last deep thrust.  
And then he shuddered, his breath hot and heavy against her neck as he spurted thick jets of cum inside her.

Mitsuru held her as he walked the short distance to her bed. Kokoro gasped as they tumbled over the mattress, limbs still entwined. She wondered if he's still angry and felt a bit relieved when he buried his face against her throat, nuzzling her before kissing the pulse at the side of her neck that still throbbed frantically.

Kokoro ran her fingers through his hair, wondering where to go from there. Has it really been only three months since she left the city? It felt like a lifetime away.

They lay there still entwined, without speaking, waiting for their breaths to slow down...his semen slowly seeping out of her creating a wet spot on the bed.

Kokoro winced as it dawned on her that they haven't used protection. Again. She doesn't keep any, considering she's not in any romantic relationship and was certainly not interested in short-term flings. Mitsuru ought to have some condoms, but has he merely forgotten or was too angry to use one?

They were disturbed by the sound of the doorbell.

"Stay there." Mitsuru ordered as he got off the bed and grabbed his pants from the floor. Kokoro felt a bit stupid, yet she couldn't help but admire the play of muscles of his body with each movement as he hitched his pants up at the hips. He's such...such a beautiful man.

"Put a shirt on." Kokoro gasped, making Mitsuru pause before he could turn the doorknob. He looked at her with puzzled eyes before turning his attention back to the door.

"Kokoro-chan...I've brought you—" The voice died mid-sentence as the youth at the front door could only stand there with mouth agape. Shirtless, bare feet and disheveled hair that looked perfectly groomed not too long ago...it will take only a blind man to misunderstand the situation.

Mitsuru's eyes narrowed as he looked at the tray of bread the frozen teen was holding out.

"She's busy." He said in a cold voice then slammed the door. "Don't bother coming back." He muttered beneath his breath.

"Mitsuru!" Kokoro gasped as she hurriedly picked up his shirt from the floor. It was the quickest way to get dressed. "Don't be rude!"

She ignored the glare from his piercing green eyes as she rushed to pick up her shorts from the floor. But he blocked her way. "We're not done." He said in a low voice as he unzipped the fly of his pants. "Or perhaps you want an audience?"

Kokoro's eyes went huge at his words.

"Have you given that boy what belongs to me?" His voice was low, but the threat was almost tangible.

"Wh-what?" Kokoro blinked in confusion. She gasped when he pulled the denim shorts from her fingers and flung it away carelessly.

" _This."_ Mitsuru grabbed her hips with both hands and thrust his pelvis against her. The hard ridge of aroused flesh felt imposing, almost menacing as he pressed against the delicate mound between her legs. " _This is mine. Whoever touches what's mine...will wish he's dead."_

The icy threat in his voice made Kokoro gasp. "He's just a friend!"

Mitsuru didn't speak a word, merely studied her face, his expression unreadable, but his eyes...those piercing green eyes...

Kokoro misunderstood his silence. "For God's sake Mitsuru! I came to you a virgin!"

Mitsuru flinched almost imperceptibly, but that was all the reaction he gave. "Yes..." He agreed, remembering the flecks of dried blood on his body and the stain on the bedsheets that morning after. "You slept with me...and then left me the next morning."

He clasped her hips as he parted her thighs with his knees, Kokoro gasped as she felt the hard length of his cock part the soft folds of her pussy.

"You're so wet..." Mitsuru breathed, closing his eyes as a small shudder escaped his control.

He was so hard, so thick it felt as if she's sitting astride a heavy metal pipe.

"Mitsuru!" Kokoro gasped, her fingers clenching against his chest when he began to move his hips, slowly sliding the length of his hard flesh inward then outward, rubbing her petal soft folds, tucking in until he could tease her clit against the base of his heavy cock.

"You were so tight." Mitsuru breathed against her neck, "Almost as tight as the first time I took you. But...you can only be virgin once."

Kokoro was drowning in need that his words took a while to sink in.

"You can't mean that!" She protested.

"Tell me...what am I supposed to think." He groaned, pinning her wrists above her head with a single hand. "You...you let me fuck this sweet, little pussy...and then left me without a single word!"

"There's no one else..." Kokoro gasped, he had slid his thighs in between her legs, leaving her open and vulnerable to him, she couldn't even close her thighs even if she tried. "Mitsuru..." She sucked in a breath as she felt the heavy crest of his cock against the tiny slit at her center, nudging, probing.

"Yes...I believe you." Mitsuru breathed as he nibbled the skin of her neck. "No puny boy will ever be able to satisfy you as I do."

Oh god, the sheer arrogance of this man!

Mitsuru cupped her breast with such territorial boldness, Kokoro squirmed against the constraints, but he held her wrists firmly, making her gasp as she realized just how strong he really was, and how _puny_ her hands really were against him.

But it was true. For as long as she loved him, no one will ever be enough. She will always, always feel as though her soul's been broken in half, never whole.

The simple love, the pure innocence in her gaze, made his breath hitch at the throat. Mitsuru felt his chest tighten. What was she doing to him?

The sudden banging on the door startled them both. Mitsuru looked as if he's about to murder someone. Kokoro felt her heart jump to her throat.

"Kokoro-chan! Kokoro-chan! Are you alright?" It was the boy from earlier. "If that man is hurting you...I'll...I'll..."

"Goddammit." Mitsuru muttered beneath his breath, in normal circumstances he wouldn't lose composure, but his emotions right now were too raw, too volatile to be patient with any intruder.

"Please..." Kokoro said as she rolled the sleeves of his shirt that she wore. "Let me handle this."

"Two minutes." He said after some hesitation. "Longer than that, he'll leave this place on his back."

Kokoro wisely said nothing as she picked up her shorts and put them on. She winced when the banging on the door became more frantic. "Coming!"

Mitsuru forced himself to stay where he was as she talked to the boy. He knew his jealousy was out of place, irrational, but he can't help it. It didn't matter that Kokoro told him he's just a friend, he knows a lovestruck puppy when he sees one.

Feeling restless, he went to the small fridge and grabbed the huge water bottle and twisted the cap to drink.

He didn't know if two minutes have passed but he can't wait any longer, just as Mitsuru turned to follow Kokoro, she came inside the apartment and closed the door.

"He's gone." She said, grabbing the bottle from his hand and quenched her thirst.

In her haste to speak to her friend, she forgot to clean up. She was all too aware of Mitsuru's semen slowly dripping down her leg as she spoke to her friend. So much so that she had to cut their conversation short. Really short.

"Where are you going?" Mitsuru asked as Kokoro opened her closet. He wondered about the flush on her cheeks. What exactly have they talked about?

"Shower." She replied as she took out the stuff she'll need.

A shower sounded good, Mitsuru decided, he's feeling a bit sticky and sweaty himself. He'll have his answers from her soon.

"You can't be serious!" Kokoro gasped as he followed her to the bathroom.

"Oh but I am." Mitsuru replied, then calmly shucked off his pants. "Don't argue with me Kokoro...we're having that shower together."

Letting out an exasperated breath, Kokoro stepped in and turned on the shower. She untangled her long braid and twisted her hair into a bun on top of her head.

Mitsuru stood a few feet away, simply admiring her slender body. She's perfect. Long, supple legs separated by a thigh gap that highlighted her feminine curves, such a tiny waist emphasized by the flare of her hips. And oh god, that cute, perky butt. He longed to run his hands over the baby smooth ass and squeeze them.

"Are you just going to watch me?" She asked, looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Is that an invitation?"

The audacity of this man! He's so infuriating.

"Suit yourself." Kokoro said in a huff, she stiffened when Mitsuru chuckled behind her. The nerve of this guy...

Mitsuru wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her neck. Kokoro gasped as she felt the aroused male flesh nudging at the small of her back.

"What did you talk about with that boy?" Mitsuru asked, for all his voice was soft, Kokoro felt the steel beneath it.

"I told him that we're having an argument." Kokoro said, her voice shivered as he cupped her breast, and gently played with her nipple.

"An argument huh?" Mitsuru said, nipping the lobe of her ear. "Then why was your face red when you came in?"

Kokoro went still for a moment, it was brief but he sensed it.

"Kokoro?"

She let out a deep breath. "If you must know..." She hesitated, finding it hard to form the words. Yet she knew he will not stop until he's heard the truth.

"Tell me."

"Se-semen was dripping down my leg while we talked." She said in a rush.

Mitsuru blinked for a brief instant before he burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Kokoro protested, wishing she'd never told him.

She shrieked when Mitsuru cupped her pussy. The thigh gap made it possible for him to touch her when she thought she had her legs closed.

"I love coming inside you. It felt so good." He breathed against her as he rubbed her soft flesh. "Since we're showering together...I'll help you clean this little baby too."

She found the offer so outrageous, Kokoro was left speechless, blushing to the tips of her ears.

"Think about it, sweetheart..." Mitsuru said, smiling as he kissed the side of her neck. "I have longer fingers than you."

"What do longer fingers got to do with it?" Kokoro gasped, unable to stop herself from arching against his hand as Mitsuru began to tease her clit.

"I can make you feel good while doing it, for one thing..." He whispered against her ear. "And I can reach deeper inside than you ever could..."

Kokoro blushed at his words. But he didn't give her more time to think.

The tips of her breasts grazed the hard contours of his chest making her gasp as Mitsuru turned her to face him, then leaned down to reclaim her lips.

The moist, hungry pressure of his mouth as he tugged on her lower lip sent shivers of electricity through her body. Kokoro could only latch on to his lips, equally ravenous, starved for his affection.

The urgent, sweet invasion of his tongue as he slipped it between her lips had her moaning for more. He was such a good kisser, he could stroke her to ecstasy just by circling his tongue with hers.

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro breathed when he released her for an instant then began to lick his way down her neck. Her body writhed against him from the sheer pleasure of his touch, but he kept her sensually imprisoned with his body as he kissed his way down to her breasts.

His mouth felt warmer than the water from the shower, making her heart race as he licked her nipple, teasing the sensitive tip before suckling her, the rough texture of his tongue sent her head spinning as he curled it around the tight bud, flicked it then sucked, so gently at first then harder. She could only dig her nails into his skin as he moved to the other breast, lavished the same attention to it while he rolled the other nipple between his fingers.

"That felt so good..." She gasped, making him smile before he kissed her lips again. _Oh god._ Kokoro squirmed as he gently stroked the delicate mound between her legs, before parting the soft folds with his fingers. He was so gentle, oh so gentle as he touched her clit, lightly rubbed the sensitive pearl of flesh with the pad of his thumb.

"Easy, baby..." Mitsuru whispered as he nipped her bottom lip, slowly parting her thighs with his knees.

"Mitsuru...what are you—" She cried out softly as he gently penetrated her pussy with his finger.

"God, Kokoro you're so tight..." He nuzzled her throat then licked the pulse beating madly at the side of her neck. "You're so soft but so fucking tight."

The primitive urge to abandon all play and just shove his cock up her pussy almost overrode his better judgment. Mitsuru shuddered as he fought for control.

The inner turmoil he struggled to hold down wasn't lost on Kokoro as she watched his face, the almost agonized way he clenched the muscles of his jaw as he wrestled control back.

He released her hands as he slowly kissed his way down, her flat belly going taut in response to the caresses of his lips.

She thrust her hands against his wet hair, trembling as he licked droplets from her skin as he caressed her thighs with his hands.

Kokoro cried out, blushing in embarrassment when Mitsuru knelt before her, then pulled one of her thighs over his shoulder. Unable to close her legs against him, she could only bear the increasing intimacy as he brushed his lips against her inner thigh, kissing his way from her knee then stopping just before reaching the apex of her legs.

Mitsuru repeated this again and yet again until Kokoro squirmed, whether from anticipation, suspense or just sheer frustration, she couldn't tell anymore. All she knew was the soft flesh between her legs began to ache. Ached to be touched.

"Please..." She gasped without realizing it. Her hands clenching against his shoulders. Just when she thought he'd just tease her again, Mitsuru parted the soft folds of her sex and licked her clit.

She was so sensitive, Kokoro nearly jumped from the intense sensation. Mitsuru licked her again, more gentle this time, the touch of his tongue lighter as he delicately stroked her.

Her knees threatened to buckle as the sensual tension became increasingly intense as he took her higher and higher. Relentlessly he continued to pleasure her, stroking, licking, nibbling. giving her no time to think, to breathe, to process. She gripped the muscles of his shoulders and held on, but knew she had no hope of lasting. It was too good, too devastating, and she was going to come.  
Her mind went blank when she felt something gently stab her soft flesh, breathless, Kokoro waited and cried out as he did it again, this time there was no mistaking it, he was penetrating her with his tongue. Oh god, oh god...

She screamed his name as release pulsed through her in incredible bursts of white-hot pleasure. Her hips arched against him, almost jerked wildly if not for his hands holding her in place.

"You drive me crazy..." Kokoro gasped as Mitsuru stood up. He smiled before cupping her face to kiss her. "That was so good."

"Touch me, baby."

With one hand he gripped her fingers and dragged them to the heavy length of his cock. Long and thick, the heavy crest dark and flushed with arousal. Her fingers couldn't wrap around the width of his pulsing flesh, like iron sheathed in silk, it heated her palm, made her heart race. How did she ever manage to take it inside?

"I've dreamed of your sweet mouth on my dick," Mitsuru groaned as she went slowly to her knees in front of him. "So many nights spent sweating at the thought of having you."

"Mitsuru..." She had no idea he'd thought of her that way.

"Give it to me, Kokoro." he demanded, his face flushed from sexual arousal. The sheer lust in his gaze should have sent her running, but Kokoro found herself unafraid. This was Mitsuru. This was the man she loved, had ached for.

She trembled at the sight of the thick, demanding cock, her chest tightening with excitement and nervousness. She'd never, ever touched a man like this before. Could she actually do it?  
Leaning forward, she touched the tip with her tongue, licking over the droplet that collected on the fleshy tip. The salty, male taste of him exploded against her tongue. Her fingers hesitantly caressed the thick shaft as she rubbed her tongue over the head, licking him like he was a giant candy. She wanted to memorize this moment in time. Every taste, every feeling, every sensation.

"Dammit Kokoro, suck me. Let me feel your mouth before I die for it." Mitsuru groaned, his hands balled into fists at his sides. He didn't want to frighten her away, but he's dying to have her mouth.

Her lips parted for him, a moan slipping from her throat as he filled her mouth, taking as much as she comfortably could. Her lips tightening as she began sucking the iron-hard flesh, excitement and hunger rising inside her until she didn't know herself any longer.

"Oh god, yes." Mitsuru groaned, pleasure filling his voice, his hands sliding into her hair as his hips began to move. "So fucking hot. Your mouth is so hot and sweet."

He took her hands and wrapped her fingers around the shaft of his cock. "Stroke me baby...yes, just like that..." He showed her how to touch him, and though he ached to push deeper into her mouth, he held back, letting her set the pace.

"Use your tongue..." He almost pleaded, groaning as she shyly obeyed, "so good...oh sweetheart, you're killing me..."

Just when she was getting the hang of it, Mitsuru pulled away. Kokoro looked up at him in confusion before he tugged at her arms to make her stand.

"Mitsuru?" She didn't understand why he stopped her so abruptly. The intensity of his piercing green eyes made her breath hitch when she looked up at him. He looked back at her with the eyes of a primal man, with the primitive urge to dominate, to conquer...to possess.

And instead of getting scared, something inside her responded to his silent call. She has no name for it, she only knew that she wanted to be his.

"Let me fuck that sweet pussy, baby..." He kissed her soft mouth before he turned her to face the shower wall. Much as he loved her mouth on him, it was no longer enough.

"Such a cute butt." Mitsuru breathed as he stroked the smooth skin of her ass. "Spread your legs sweetheart...a bit more...that's my girl. Damn, you're so beautiful." He pressed a kiss below her ear as he rubbed the blunt tip of his cock against her soft flesh.

Kokoro could only gasp softly, her hands pressed against the shower wall as Mitsuru gripped her hips and took her from behind.

"God, you're so tight." He groaned, as he clasped the cheeks of her butt and squeezed them. With his thumbs he reached for the soft folds of her pussy. She was tautly stretched around his cock, the dewy pink softness of her such a stark contrast to his darker flesh. What a fucking view. Mitsuru groaned inwardly, he loved watching her soft folds part and stretch to receive him.

"Mitsuru..." She gasped when he stretched her wider with his thumbs, then carefully pushed his cock deeper.

"Try to relax sweetheart." Mitsuru breathed against her neck. "You're so wet, but I have to loosen up your little pussy a bit more."

Kokoro closed her eyes as he slowly rocked his hips, initiating a rhythm of withdrawing, penetrating her with his cock, slowly going deeper each time.

"Almost there, Kokoro." Mitsuru licked the drops from her neck then gently bit her. "Can you take more?" He pressed against her as if to test her soft depths.

Mitsuru groaned as a sensual rain was her answer, easing his way inside with her honeyed nectar.

"Yes, baby..." He said in a harsh almost agonized voice. "Take it...take all of it."

Kokoro screamed as he gripped her hips then shoved his cock into her pussy with one hard, brutal thrust.  
The raw power of his body lifted her off her feet, Kokoro could only clench her fists against the shower wall as he impaled her on his cock, there was no other word for it. He took her, invaded her, ravaged her pussy so deep it would have hurt if she wasn't so aroused.  
As she was right now, this brutal, almost violent way he fucked her was just an echo of her own lust, of her own need to be dominated, to be conquered, broken, used, taken by her man.

 _I've gone mad._ Kokoro could only vaguely think. She could only cry out, scream her pleasure as Mitsuru wrapped his arm around her waist, and began to fuck her like a beast on a rampage.  
She lost her footing, she could no longer stand, but it didn't matter. It no longer mattered because Mitsuru held her firmly in place, even as her legs thrashed restlessly from the sheer intensity of the pleasure, of the electrifying sensations that set them both on fire.  
He held her as he pounded into her pussy again and again, relentless, tireless, and still, he hungered for more.

"You are mine." Mitsuru said against her ear. As if to emphasize this, he bucked his hips against her, once, twice and yet again, nailing her against the shower wall with his cock for a lingering moment until she squirmed from the sheer pressure of his hard flesh inside her, stretching her almost brutally with its raw strength, with its sheer size, it bordered on pain.

Kokoro flinched then stiffened as another orgasm hit her, oh god, when will the pleasure end?  
She would have crashed down the shower floor if not for his arms holding her securely.

She panted as he continued to ravage her body aggressively, a part of her was a little scared, and yet the other half, liked what he was doing to her. She wanted to be broken, used, torn apart until she'll never ever be the same again.

 _Pure madness._ Kokoro thought even as she cried out his name. He has found her sweet spot and even now was hitting it with each deep thrust.

"Wait!" She gasped when he reached between her legs to touch her clit. "It's too much! Mitsuru!"

"Wish I could taste your pussy right now, Kokoro..." He greedily licked her shoulder instead before gently stroking the sensitive bud, the delicate touch of his fingers was such a stark contrast to the almost violent way he was pounding the soft flesh between her legs.

He held her securely in place when she would have pulled away, she could only thrash restlessly against his body as pleasure intensified, burned ever hotter.

"No more...I can't take anymore... _Mitsuru!"_ Kokoro cried out his name as her body arched tautly against him and could do nothing else but surrender to the crushing wave of release as pleasure crested over and over and hurled her into pure bliss.

She felt a warm gush of fluid that squirted between her legs. Something that would have mortified her beyond imagination but she was too deeply caught in the grip of her orgasm to care for anything else.

Mitsuru followed her soon after, his breath hot and heavy against her neck as he groaned his own pleasure. Each hard spurt of his semen inside her made her shiver with pleasure, it felt so good to feel him cum inside.

Shudders wracked her body as Mitsuru kissed the side of her neck, pulling her tight against him as his hips continued to rotate, thrust, sink his cock inside her, creaming her pussy one last time until they finally both collapsed on the shower floor.

"God, Kokoro...baby, you've killed me."

They panted breathlessly as the warm shower pelted their heated bodies. They have no idea how long they've been under the shower, neither cared. Their lips meeting in an instinctive need to reaffirm their love for each other.

"Are you always like this?" Kokoro asked, still breathless, her heart still raced.

"Never like this." Mitsuru said in a small voice, his cheeks blushing a little. "Only with you."

"You draw the animal out of me..." He said in a low voice. He looked at her as if puzzled by his inexplicable impulses with her.

Kokoro grabbed the shower gel and began to lather his body instead of speaking.

Mitsuru looked at her and allowed her to wash him, giving her this moment to gather her thoughts.

They've been putting off the talking they should have done when he walked through her door. Hell, the talking they should have done three months ago in his apartment.

But for some reason, both of them have delayed it for as long as they could. Have instead indulged themselves in carnal pleasure. But they have to talk about this. Soon. He knows this, she knows this.

The time for running away is over. For both of them.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was supposed to be the last chapter but my muse's mind is still in the gutter. lol I have to get it out of there so this fic can be finished.

 **mconstanzass** Thank you for reviewing, don't worry, my browser translated it to English so I understood what you wrote. :D Much love.


	5. Epilogue

Final Chapter.

* * *

The setting sun cast a golden glow on him as Mitsuru stood on the open window, a lit cigarette on his hand. Kokoro dropped his duffel bag at the floor beside the bed and looked at his back for a moment.

Naked but for the towel wrapped around his lean hips, the sunset turned his flesh into bronze, he looked like a sleek, pagan god come to life. And she longed to stroke every muscular inch of him.

As if sensing her gaze, Mitsuru turned his head slightly, took a last puff of smoke and put out his cigarette inside an empty bottle he found in the kitchen.

"I didn't know you smoke." Kokoro said as he closed the window.

"Only when I need to think." Mitsuru murmured as he looked at her.

She stood there, a few feet away from him, a head shorter than him, she looked small, almost delicate. Her blue eyes were bright against the setting sun, huge, almost childlike. And maybe if she hasn't met him, she would have remained that shy, innocent girl for years to come.

Right now, she doesn't look that innocent anymore, no, she looked like a woman well loved.

"If we're going to talk," Kokoro suddenly spoke, "would you mind putting some clothes on first?"

That made his lips kick a smile at the corner. "I thought it would give you more advantage, don't you think?"

"It would, if you'd feel vulnerable being naked...but you don't." Kokoro retorted as she dragged his bag from the floor to the top of her bed. She unzipped it and began to dig inside.

"Pick something comfortable please."

Kokoro bit her lip as she sorted through the limited selection of clothes, wondering if he even packed what he'd call comfortable. After a bit of digging, Kokoro found a pair of gray cotton shorts and a black t-shirt. Then checked the side pocket for his underwear.

"A little late to be shy, don't you think?" Mitsuru said in a teasing voice when Kokoro abruptly turned away as he unwrapped the towel from his hips.

"This is different." Kokoro muttered, face flushed red.

"So, you can only face me naked in bed, is that it?" Mitsuru couldn't help teasing her as he pulled the shirt over his head.

 _God, she's so adorable._ He thought with fondness as Kokoro protested, her cheeks pink. So adorable he couldn't help but bully her a little.

He wanted to walk where she stood and just kiss her senseless, but Mitsuru held back, knowing the moment he touched her, the only talking done would be the soft whispers of two lovers between the sheets.

"You can look now, little miss Prim and Proper."

She pouted a little, sending him an indignant stare. For a moment Mitsuru thought she'd stick her tongue out at him too. The mental image made him smile.

"What's so funny?" Kokoro crossed her arms on her chest.

"What will you give me if I answer that?"

How could something so innocent sounding carry so much innuendo?

"How did you find me?" Kokoro asked instead as she sat down on the bed.

"Spoilsport." Mitsuru mumbled with a smile then leaned against the window sill facing her.

"Well? Even Miku doesn't know where I am."

"Cashed in some favors. It wasn't easy, and will probably land my contact in hot water if he got caught, but he knows how to cover his tracks." Mitsuru reached for the glass of water and drank. "Don't you have any beer?" He mumbled.

"That sounds like you did something illegal."

Kokoro ignored his request. What a meanie. He thought fondly.  
"You might say that." Mitsuru brushed back his hair with his fingers, but the locks fell back on his forehead, sighing impatiently, he didn't bother fixing it again. He looked at her, silently waiting for her to ask the right question.

There was a long pause as they simply looked at each other.

"Where do we go from here?" Kokoro finally asked.

"You tell me." He had to go through hell for her, she shouldn't get off so easy. Mitsuru smiled slightly.

"Mitsuru...you're married."

He sighed and braced his hands on the window sill, leaning slightly as he gazed out.

"If you haven't run away that night, you would have known that that's not entirely true anymore." Mitsuru murmured as his eyes followed the flight of a bird over the trees, now nearly a dark golden brown as the setting sun slowly disappeared on the horizon.

Hearing no response, he turned and looked at her. Pausing as he let the information sink in, seeing the confused look on her face.

"What does that mean?" Kokoro finally asked.

"It means my little runaway, I was on the process of filing a divorce. But then, a certain someone chose to disappear instead of talking."

Kokoro only understood one word. Divorce. The rest just went through her ear and out of the other.

"You're getting divorced?"

"Already am. There's still some matters that need settling, and custody of Naomi...but as far as marriage goes, I'm a free man." He studied her face intently. Usually, he's a good judge of character. Until Kokoro blindsided him by disappearing without warning.

Mitsuru waited as she took this in, almost smiling at her dazed look as everything slowly dawned on her.

Her eyes told him so much, she who has never hidden her feelings. Regret, relief...hope. Oh god, he wanted nothing more than to haul her into his arms and just never let go. But there were things they still have to talk about.

"Now..." He said as he grabbed a chair and flipped it before sitting astride, resting his arms on the back top rail. "You owe me an explanation."

Kokoro fidgeted with her hands, Mitsuru didn't push her, giving her space.

"I didn't want to be a homewrecker." She began with her head bent, not looking at him.

"But you slept with me."

Kokoro blushed to the roots of her hair.

"I just wanted to have a piece of you, and I thought...if it was just for one night, it...it would be alright."

Just a piece, huh? He thought, shaking his head. She took a whole damn lot more than that. He'd felt like a good portion of his soul's been missing. He was never the same again after she left.

"And what about earlier?" Mitsuru murmured as he stood up from the chair and slowly walked closer to her. "Not just once, Kokoro. You gave me liberties...not all women are willing to give their lover."

How was she to know what she gave away when she didn't even know what those liberties are? She only knew that she wanted him.

"Look at me." He said in a low voice as he gently held her chin.

After a slight hesitation, Kokoro raised her face to his.

"Do you even know what you've given me?" He caressed her lush lower lip. God, she looked so innocent, so young. "Submission. You gave me all. Control over your body, your sexual response...your orgasms. Not a lot would be willing to cede full control, but you didn't even hesitate."

"How can you open yourself completely to me...right there, under the shower when you exposed yourself to me and allowed me to take you from behind? I could have violated you there and then, fucked you in a place so forbidden, so taboo, it would have broken you."

It took a while for her to understand. When she did, Kokoro blushed to the tips of her hair.

"How can you trust me so much, Kokoro?"

He cupped her face with both hands and made her meet his eyes when she would have tried to look away.

"I just...do." She said evasively.

Mitsuru cocked an eyebrow. "Are you telling me...you'll trust another man the same way?"

Her eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "No. Of course not."

He leaned his head lower, closer until their foreheads touched. "Then?"

"Because...I've missed you so much. And for one mad moment, I didn't care whether it was right or wrong...if I could steal another hour, another day with you."

Her words stole the breath from him, but Mitsuru controlled himself. They have to talk this time, much as it would be more pleasurable to simply tumble her back on the bed and just show her...abruptly he stopped the unruly train of thoughts.

"So...you want me for my body?"

"Mitsuru!" Kokoro gasped, the shock so evident in her eyes. How could he ask her such a thing?

"No shame, sweetheart. There's nothing wrong in feeling lust for a man."

"I'm not like that." She protested. "I can never give myself unless I—" She gasped and cupped her mouth with both hands before she could finish.

"Let me hear it." Mitsuru said, his eyes soft now, as he gently pulled her hands away from her mouth.

A soft blush infused the creamy complexion of her cheeks as Kokoro closed her eyes. "I love you, Mitsuru." She said simply, as she opened her eyes once more to look at him.

He had an inkling, he sensed that it was so. And yet, hearing the words from her mouth, there was no way to prepare for the impact. For a moment it was as if his heart stopped beating.

He looked wild in that instant. Wild and bold and intense. And he was all those things. But his gaze, though burning with desire, was tender, his hands were gentle as one threaded through her hair and the other gripped her hip to pull her close.

His lips descended on hers, parting the lush softness, making way for the stroke of his tongue and heated taste of desire.

"God, I could never get enough of you." he whispered against her lips. Kokoro smiled, then stood on tiptoe while she pulled his head down, her lips parted beneath his, accepting him again, her tongue reaching out to lick at the harder curves of his.

"Kokoro..." He groaned against her lips as he pulled her closer, cradling her head tenderly with his hand. "Have you ever given a thought how I would feel?"

Guilt made her cheeks flush with color. She had simply assumed he would treat their night together as a one-night stand and then eventually forget about her. But for her, she will always, always treasure that night, Mitsuru was her first love.

"How did you feel?" She asked hesitantly. It was wrong of her to assume things without considering how it would affect him too.

"At first?" Mitsuru laughed a little as he ran his fingers through his hair. "The luckiest man alive. It's...quite unnerving you know? How strongly you made me feel, how you make everything feel...so right. And then you ran from me. I was...angry. So goddamn angry."

"Why?"

His head snapped up at her question, but he saw that she wasn't yanking his chain.

"I felt used." He held up his hand when she would have spoken. "I know, I'm partially responsible...but god, Kokoro...after you ran, I thought you..." He rubbed his palm against his eyes as if suddenly tired.

"That I'm what?"

"One of those young people...just eager to be rid of their virginity." And that he just happened to be the one available at the moment. But pride kept him quiet on the last part.

Kokoro felt the heat rise on her cheeks, but she can see where he's coming from. A lot of her friends have been sexually active long before hitting college.

"I'm not like that." She said softly.

"There's a lot about you that I still don't know." Mitsuru sighed. "And a lot about me you still haven't seen. And yet..."

A small blush crept up his cheeks. "Twice now...no, three times now, I have ripped through your body, shown you nothing but the animal in me. God, we haven't even dated once. Do you even realize how that makes me feel?"

Her eyes silently asked.

"Kokoro...I've never felt so torn apart before. It's like...discovering a secret self you never knew existed until it made its presence known. I've never thought of myself as a possessive man, I can't even remember the last time I've ever felt jealous before I met you. And then, you came. And all the unfamiliar emotions just came crashing down on me...and I was overwhelmed."

Kokoro felt tears prick her eyes, does he even realize what he's telling her? She reached up to cup his face with both hands. "Mitsuru..."

"I'm not sure why I feel this way about you." He murmured as he leaned down until their foreheads touched. "All I know is that I can never let you go."

"You're not sure?" Kokoro ran her hands on the front of his shirt.

"I've never felt this way before..." He whispered as he brushed his lips against hers, just a quick kiss. "I want to know you more and more."

"Does...does this mean no sex until the fifth date?"

Kokoro almost laughed at the expression on his face. But then he was pulling her close to him, kissed her teasing mouth until she was breathless.

"I accept the challenge. Doesn't mean I can't try to make you change your mind..."

-o-

"How did you get this?" She asked as she showed him the picture on his wallet.

"I asked Miku." Mitsuru lazily reclined against the pillows while she sat at the edge of the narrow bed.

"Wished she gave you a better shot, I wasn't smiling in that pic."

"I was the one who picked it." Mitsuru kissed the crook of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. "Your eyes were really bright in that pic."

"That's Naomi." He said as she pulled another pic, this one of a little girl with brown hair and eyes.

Kokoro wondered if she looked like her mother because she couldn't see any resemblance to Mitsuru, not even the hair color.

"She's really my brother's child...that's why custody of her is proving difficult."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah. He's married and...let's just say his wife will not be thrilled to discover he's fathered a child."

"Is that why you married Ayumi?"

"Partly yes, and also because her father owns a majority of shares in my dad's company. It's one fucked up mess. And now Ayumi is using the child..." Mitsuru sighed.

"She doesn't want to let you go?" Oh lord, this is better than the drama series she's been following on TV. Kokoro thought a little gleefully. Except her role has been the mistress, not the wife.

"She's been infatuated with me since childhood. But I...I just couldn't return her feelings. Business-wise, our arrangement would have benefited both families, but Ayumi's too used in getting her way, being an only child and all. She would have terminated the pregnancy had I not agreed to the marriage. God...like I said, one awful fucked up mess."

Kokoro reached up and squeezed his hand.

"It's over between us...but would you mind Naomi? She's a sweet child."

"No...not at all." Kokoro smiled, "I like kids."

"I'm glad." Mitsuru nuzzled the side of her neck. "I'd like to have kids one day."

Kokoro smiled and bent her head, having kids has always been part of her plans. But much as she'd like to have them as soon as possible, she has to secure their future first. Even if Mitsuru can support her and their future kids comfortably, Kokoro wanted a bit of independence. The flower shop just across his apartment would be great.

Kokoro blushed as she realized she's building her dreams around him already, then continued digging stuff out of his wallet.

"What are you doing?" He murmured as he rested his chin against her shoulder.

He wasn't bothered that she was emptying his wallet, obviously looking for something, but it made him curious.

"I know you keep one. Miku said every man keeps one in their wallets." Kokoro replied, but her words only confused him even more.

"Keep what?"

"A condom."

He felt the heat rise on her skin against his lips, making him smile. "Been meaning to ask you about that." He bit her ear before kissing her again. "Would you mind going on the pill instead?"

Kokoro paused briefly and merely shrugged. "I don't mind...but until I can get a doctor's appointment...you'll be using one of these." She pulled out what she thought was a condom but was a peppermint candy instead. Mitsuru's shoulders began to shake with laughter much to her chagrin.

"You're so mean!" She protested. "Who hides candies in their wallets?"

"Apparently I do." Mitsuru murmured, kissing her neck. "Here..." He said as he pulled it from one of the pocket slit. "Check first if it's expired. Not sure how long it's been there."

"Will you show me how to put this on you?"

"Of course, baby." He smiled as he kissed the tip of her nose. "Anything for you."

-o-

 _Summer, the following year..._

"If you two will just settle your differences in bed, you'll both feel much better." Mitsuru murmured. Kokoro's eyes went huge, she couldn't believe what he'd just said.

"What makes you think we don't?" Zorome grumbled before Miku shrieked and hit him with her bag.

"Sorry, my bad." Mitsuru shrugged with a smile.  
Kokoro looked at him as though he has just grown a second head.

"What?" He asked, entwining her fingers with his before kissing the back of her hand.

"You're not helping." Kokoro said, but she couldn't stop the smile curling her lips.

"They both got quiet, haven't they?" Mitsuru refuted, to which the pair at the back started to protest.

But Mitsuru merely said, "We're here."

Three curious pairs of eyes looked out the windshield to catch the first glimpse of Goro's new home.

"Wow, this Goro guy sure is loaded." Miku murmured as they stopped at the gate. They couldn't see the house from where they were, but scanning the walls, the property grounds could probably fit in a whole football field.

"He is." Mitsuru agreed as he lowered his window and reached out to punch some numbers on the security pad. The gate operated with electronics opened on its own, shutting close behind them once more as they drove towards the house.

They drove for what felt like minutes past manicured gardens until they came to a roundabout, complete with a statue fountain in its center.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Miku asked, her eyes huge. "This place looks more like a museum than a home."

"This is definitely Goro's new home." Mitsuru smiled. "We can't see it from here, but there's a lake behind the house."

"Cool!"

An elegant horseshoe staircase graced the front of the two-storeyed house. Mitsuru stopped the car at the bottom of the right wing.

"You guys go in first, I'll park in the garage."

"Go on ahead." Kokoro told her friends. "We'll catch up."

"Don't take too long." Miku said as she and Zorome got off the car.

"Maybe..." Mitsuru said with a small smirk.

Kokoro's eyes flashed with warning as she pinched his arm. But fortunately, Miku didn't hear him. Mitsuru chuckled and dropped a kiss on her pouting mouth.

"Hiro's not here yet." Mitsuru murmured as he slowly backed the car into one of the garage's parking slot.

Kokoro assumed the empty space beside them was reserved for Hiro's vehicle as she grabbed her bag and got off the car.

"What's the matter?" Mitsuru asked as he took the bag and hitched it up his shoulder.

Kokoro leaned into him and fidgeted with one of the buttons of his open flannel shirt as they started walking slowly towards the main house.

"Kokoro?" He asked again as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

She released a long sigh and looked at him straight in the eye.

 _Uh oh_. Mitsuru thought, _what have I done now?_

"I'm...I'm not going to...meet any of your ex-girlfriends in there, am I?" Kokoro asked, her eyes searching his.

Mitsuru paused, a small laugh burst from him.

"I don't care about your past." Kokoro said before he could speak, "I just want...to be forewarned."

"No, baby...this gathering is strictly close friends only. And none of those is my ex." Mitsuru murmured, rubbing his nose against hers. "Besides, you're the only girlfriend I've ever introduced to Goro."

That pleased her, he could see the relief wash over her as the shadows in her eyes disappeared. She trusted his words without question. Sometimes too much, that he worried for her.

"Goro has expanded his collection." Mitsuru murmured as they began to walk again.

"Hmm?"

He pointed at the various vehicles lining the garage. There must be at least a dozen of them.

"They're all his?" Kokoro laughed incredulously.

"Yup. But that one is his baby." Mitsuru pointed to a blazing red sportscar.

"Nice." Kokoro said, but she clearly wasn't interested. Mitsuru chuckled.

"Don't you wish to have as many cars like these?"

"What are we going to do with so many?" Her face told him the idea was quite ridiculous to her.

"Right. Forget the cars." He murmured with a smile. It must be a boy thing. "How about a house then? Would you like one as nice as this?"

"Mitsuru...I..." Her eyes looked concerned for a moment, "I would rather not. I don't want to worry each night about break-ins."

"That's why we install security—" She touched his lips, interrupting his words.

"I don't want a husband who is so buried in his work I'll only see him at breakfast if I get lucky."

"Kokoro..."

"Please...I just want a simple life, a good one, not a luxurious one. With you. That's all I ask."

God, she can still twist his insides with just a few words, and those huge blue eyes. Some things will never change.

This...this is one of the reasons why he felt so lucky to have her. No pressure to outperform his peers, no pressure to keep up with appearances. The simple freedom to be just himself.

He kissed her until she was breathless. Until her cheeks were flushed pink, her lips were swollen and her heart beat frantically as he cupped her breast.

"Don't start anything you can't finish." Kokoro bit his lip in a small warning.

"To hell with Goro and his barbecue...let's just go home."

She was tempted to, he could see it in her eyes, and they probably would have gone through with it, if not for the arrival of another vehicle, slowly backing into the garage, cutting off their escape route.

"Hiro's here." Mitsuru sighed.  
Kokoro let out a small laugh and rose on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Want to wait for your friend?"

"I guess so." Hiro could indicate to him if he wanted a few minutes of privacy. Sometimes, the long walk from the garage to the main house was meant for just that. A few minutes of privacy for the guests to compose themselves or to settle a little personal dispute.

There was a slight tension between the couple who alighted from the vehicle. But before Hiro or Mitsuru could communicate nonverbally, Kokoro let out a gasp of surprise.

"Zero Two? Oh my god, it really is you!"

"Kokoro?"

There was an exchange of girlish squeals as the two met halfway excitedly.

"Those pictures don't do you justice." Kokoro said, "You're far too beautiful in person."

"Hush, don't start that again." Zero Two laughed then wrapped her arm around Kokoro's.

"Have you met Mitsuru?" Kokoro smiled as he walked over to them.

"Hiro spoke of him, but this would be the first time I'd see him in person."

Then she looked at Mitsuru straight in the eye.

"Hey you, in case you didn't know, I was Kokoro's big sis in school. So you hurt her, I'll kick your ass."

"Pleased to meet you too." Mitsuru said with a smile.

"Hey." Hiro said with a smile as he caught up with them, carrying a couple of bags.

"Man, are you two running off somewhere, what's with those bags?"

"Zero Two brought gifts." Hiro explained, giving Mitsuru a grateful look as he took a few bags off his shoulder.

"What's in these bags?" Mitsuru asked, they were quite heavy.

Zero Two wrapped her arm around Kokoro's as they began to walk towards the house. The men followed behind them.

"Toys for big girls."

"Zero Two!" Hiro gasped, slightly flustered. But Mitsuru merely chuckled, making Kokoro look at him with a puzzled look.

"In that case, do I get to choose for Kokoro?" Mitsuru said, smiling at his girl.

"Sorry it's girl time, no boys allowed. But I'm sure Kokoro won't mind showing you later, right?" Zero Two winked at her.

"Looking forward to it." Mitsuru smiled.

-o-

The boys were indeed banished from the room they now occupied. Even Goro wasn't exempted. So they drank beer and fired up the barbecue.

"You girls just dig in and see if there's anything you like." Zero Two said as they dragged the mattress from the bed into the floor to sit on and then grabbed the bags.

There was so many stuff, they didn't know what to pick, lotions, perfumes, lipstick, nail polish, all sorts of makeup, little things that are dear to a girl's heart. She encouraged them to try the new colors, the new scents.

"Your eyes are blue...so use neutral colors." Zero Two said as she selected a makeup kit for Kokoro. "Here, this will bring out the color of your eyes."

"Thank you Zero Two." Kokoro hugged the kit to her chest.

"This feels like the old days." Miku said as she picked up a perfume bottle. "No one can do makeup like you Zero Two. And your hands on tutorials saved me from a lot of embarrassment!"

"Wish we can do this more often, but I have to travel a lot. Work." Zero Two shook her head, then ran her fingers through her long pink hair. "Had to change number a couple of times, too many stalkers." She sighed.

"I thought with you and Hiro together...you'll put down roots." Ichigo said, her eyes troubled before she looked away.

Zero Two looked at her for a moment, then as if coming to some inner conclusion merely smiled at Ichigo. "I got you a stuffed bunny. Have you seen it?"

Before Ichigo could reply, Miku was excitedly waving something in her hand. "Are these the new lotions you were telling me about earlier, Zero Two? Ewww...why is it so sticky?"

"No silly." Zero Two began to laugh. "Those are the flavored lubes. Try the cherry vanilla, that one's my favorite..."

"This one tastes great!" Miku said licking her finger.

"Mmhmm but too much sugar, so I won't suggest using it on yourself, it's more for him."

"C'mon Kokoro pick one." Miku egged her friend on. "This one says 'Apple Candy'. Try it!"

"Alright." Kokoro said smiling timidly, but she accepted the flavored lube.

"Oh boy." Ikuno suddenly said, her face showing a bit of disgust.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, looking at the bag she was holding. Ikuno didn't say a word and just handed her the bag, pushing her eyeglasses higher up her nose as she stood up.

Before Ichigo could delve in, Zero Two took the bag and spilled its contents in the middle of the bed. There was a collective gasp from the other girls as they saw the various things that would make even a statue blush.

"My god, Zero Two." Ichigo gasped, "Does Hiro know you brought all this?"

"He helped carry the bags, remember?" Zero Two winked.

"Look at this one, Kokoro. It's really huge!" Miku said, showing her a pink dildo with some strange, small finger-like protrusions near the base.

"Miku..." Kokoro laughed uncomfortably, pushing the item away from her face.

"Remember girls, don't let him know if your toy is bigger than him. It's a guy thing I guess. Some are intimidated that we'll find the toys more satisfying than the real thing. " Zero Two winked at them. "Even if it's explained to them that sometimes we just want to have fun without getting all sweaty and messy."

"Where do you get all these stuff?" Ikuno asked as she looked into another bag and promptly dropped it.

Zero Two smirked. "For the more adventurous, I also got a few latex, balls and whips. But I guess you girls aren't ready for such things yet. Maybe next time."

"But for now..." She took another bag and opened it, pulling a black, lacy item. "This is a girl's best friend. Never let your wardrobe be without at least one pair." It was a black lingerie. Too skimpy, it'd show more than cover anything.

"For special occasions, or when the two of you had a fight...I don't know your sizes, so go ahead and see if you'll find one that would fit."

There was a sudden knock on the door, flustered with the stuff scattered all over on the bed, the girls scrambled to cover their loot, making Zero Two laugh.

"Hey girls." It was Goro. "Food is ready. Come on down."

"Be there in a few." Zero Two waved at Goro.

-o-

It was the opportunity he'd been waiting for all day, an excuse to draw her out of her group of friends.

"Be right back guys," Mitsuru said in a low voice as he crushed his beer can and dropped it on the bin. He didn't bother explaining.

"How does he do it?" Hiro asked as they watched him walk up to the group of girls who are no doubt thick as thieves, and yet managed to ask Kokoro to join him on the buffet table.

"Beats me." Goro shrugged, "Seems like the girls are always nicer to the quiet, brooding type. Maybe we should try it." He added with a grin.

The two men sat at the gazebo, a few distances away from where the girls sat at the table, who were now playing cards.

"But he does look happy." Hiro said with a smile. "Kokoro seems like a gentle, nice girl."

"Yeah, Ichigo said that Kokoro has always been nice and sweet. She's good for Mitsuru."

Goro smiled when the couple in question sneaked off from the buffet, heading towards the side of the house.

"What's the score between you and Zero Two?" He asked as he looked back at Hiro.

The other man sighed. "I...I'm not sure."

"Bro, you've been working too hard since graduation, you got to slow down a little."

"I know..." Hiro conceded, his eyes following the movements of the pink haired girl who was laughing animatedly with her friends.

"She's happy to be here." Hiro said, "Among friends, away from people who put her on a pedestal...she can be herself."

"Yeah." Goro agreed as he sipped his beer. "Good to see Zero Two happy and relaxed."

His own eyes followed the dark-haired girl with a white hairclip, the most petite in the group serving some bite-sized sandwiches. Heck, he's not one to give advice to Hiro, his own relationship with Ichigo was undefined at best.

"Hey Goro...what was your first time like?" Hiro suddenly asked in the silence.

Goro choked on his beer. "Where did that come from?" He wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

"I don't know...it's just that..."

"You've been too focused on work, you've never really dated anyone." Goro finished, he nodded in understanding.

"Yeah."

Goro looked out to where the girls were happily chatting. Miku and Zorome were still swimming in the lake, in a little world of their own.

"Why can't relationships be as simple as them?" He mused loudly.

Hiro followed his gaze to the two teens, who was obviously bickering even from this distance. "That's simple?" No one even knows what the real score was between the two.

"Yeah." Goro nodded his head, "it may look like they fight all the time, but in the same breath, they'll defend each other from any outsider. Zorome is fiercely protective of Miku, she's the same. And more importantly...they can speak their minds to each other about almost anything."

"I think a lot of relationships will be a lot more smoother if we can just speak what's in our minds. But..."

"Yeah..." Hiro agreed, he knew too well how hard it was to express what they truly feel.

"To answer your question earlier..." Goro hesitated for a moment, before resuming with a long sigh. "I was nervous as hell, I made a couple of clumsy mistakes...but the girl at that time was very understanding." He finished, pushing his eyeglasses higher up his nose. A blush tinted his cheeks. "But that was before I met Ichigo."

"I hear you." Hiro said, smiling slightly.

"How long has Mitsuru been gone?" Goro asked suddenly.

"Not sure..." Hiro shrugged, then a smiled a little. "You think...they're doing it?"

Goro shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "Who knows? A lot can happen in 15 minutes."

Hiro shook his head with a smile and then brought up a work-related concern.

Mitsuru came back to them sometime later, looking so smug, so satisfied they wanted to tackle him to the ground.

"Well at least one of us just had a good time." Goro murmured instead as he handed Mitsuru another beer.

"Hmm?" Mitsuru looked a bit puzzled as he drank. "What did I miss?"

"Don't act all innocent, we saw you sneak off with Kokoro." Goro said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Oh." Was all he said, smiling slightly.

"Seriously man, the way you eat her up with your eyes is kinda disturbing." Goro teased.

"Shut up, it's not like I'm the only one." Mitsuru said, though he was smiling. Then he looked at Goro, a serious expression replaced his smile. "I don't know what's up with you and Ichigo, but I'm telling you, if you don't act soon, someone will."

"Who?" Goro was all seriousness now, his eyes flashing. "I'd beat him into a bloody pulp."

Hiro sighed. "Her. Not him."

His words didn't make sense, Goro could only look at Hiro with confusion.

"Ikuno." Mitsuru inclined his head slightly at her direction. "C'mon man, don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Shit." Goro released a heated breath. "Ichigo doesn't swing that way...does she?"

"Umm bro, you know her more than we do." Hiro said, raising placating hands.

"Dammit." Goro clenched his fists. He can fight off other men, but to compete against a woman? What if Ichigo was indeed interested only in girls?

Mitsuru rubbed his forehead at a loss for words, but not without sympathy. He knew too well how much a girl can twist and turn a man until he's one helpless mess, not knowing which way was up or down.

While Hiro tried to cheer up Goro, Mitsuru looked at the girl who held his world in the palm of her hand. She laughed at something Zero Two said, then as if sensing his eyes on her, Kokoro looked back at him. Then smiled in that naughty, teasing way that was reserved only for him. Mitsuru felt as though the air was knocked out of his body. If this wasn't love then he doesn't know what is.

Epilogue.

This was her favorite time of the day, when the setting sun casts a golden glow on everything. Kokoro smiled as she stroked the hair from her beloved's face. Years have turned them all gray, and though age has drawn lines on his face, his eyes remained the same piercing green, sharp and intense.

From the distance, a group of children played, their laughter filled the air making Mitsuru turn his head towards their direction. No matter how many years it has been, this would always be his favorite. Seeing the world while resting his head on Kokoro's lap.

"Grandma, grandpa look!" A small child ran to them, wearing a flower crown.

"Oh sweetie, that looks great on you!" Kokoro smiled at their youngest grandchild.

"I made this one for you." The girl said, lifting the flower wreath towards Kokoro who bent her head to accept the gift.

"Thank you, dear, do I look like a fairy godmother now?"

The child giggled then ran back to her siblings and cousins.

"Hana has your eyes." Kokoro whispered to Mitsuru. "I told you so!"

"Mmm-hmm." Mitsuru replied noncommittally, but he was smiling.

Kokoro looked at their family, the future generation as the sun behind them slowly set. "In our next life...you think we'll meet again?"

"Why do you ask?" Mitsuru has never given such things much thought.

"Nothing..." Kokoro said with a small smile. "I just had a thought that..."

"That what?"

"I've heard of lovers being linked by a red string of fate." Kokoro smiled again, seeing the creases on Mitsuru's forehead. He never did find such topics interesting, but he'd listen to her no matter what.

"After meeting you..." Kokoro said, as she looked up at where the kids played. "I've come to believe it's true."

Mitsuru took her hand and rubbed his lips against her palm. "I'm not very good with such things. And I can be pretty clueless at times...so, when we meet again in the next life or whenever fate deemed it to happen, don't ever give up on me."

"As if I ever could..." Kokoro felt tears prick her eyes as she leaned down to kiss his forehead.

-o-

 _In a facility known as The Garden, a little over a century in the future..._

"I'd like to have a name too, please." A shy boy holding a ball meekly requested.

"Hmm...326." The black-haired boy who was appointed their leader smiled. "Your name is Mitsuru. Do you like it?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Mushy chapters are my weakness. I don't do well with mushy dialogues, so hopefully, this one wasn't too much cringeworthy lol. There were some stuff that I couldn't expand upon so I edited out, such as a confrontation between Kokoro and Ayumi. Perhaps later when the scene unfolds in a way that would satisfy me, I'll add another chapter, but for now, I'd like to stop this story here. I edited out the smut too, I think it's just overkill at this point if I didn't remove it. lol

Yes, there are hints as to how I've portrayed the other members of squad 13. I've thought of trying a virgin boy and experienced girl scenario, which seems to fit Hiro and Zero Two, let's just see if the muse would sing that tune. ;)

Thank you **PhilipHamilton** for leaving a review. It makes me happy to know that my stories have been an enjoyable experience. :D

To all future reviewers, in case I've gone on hiatus again. Let me thank you all right now. :D And lastly, dear reader, I hope you've found this story a pleasant escape from your daily life. Much love!


End file.
